Sobre Mentiras e Casamentos
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Tempos drásticos pedem por medidas desesperadas... e Lily Evans. UA.
1. Aquele da Festa

_**Nota da Autora: **__**Lembram de Possivelmente? Então, essa é a versão BEM melhorada dela haha! Estou super animada para escrever essa fic, espero que gostem! Ah, e se a história se parecer com o filme Esposa de Mentirinha, qualquer semelhança não é coincidência, eu me inspirei nesse filme para escrever a fic! Beijos e boa leitura!**_

* * *

Para James Potter, aguentar os jantares chatos de negócio que seu pai dava quando vivo eram infinitamente melhor do que ter que aguentar três horas seguidas de reunião com o importuno presidente da firma Lestrange.

Sério, esses caras não se calavam um minuto sequer?

O que James pedira fora algo extremamente simples: Uma breve e simples apresentação de como seria a atuação da firma em parceria com a Potter County e fim. _Finished. The end._

Mas não, o cara chato de cabelo escorrido tinha que continuar falando e falando sobre as conquistas que a firma havia conseguido, e como haviam liderado algo e blá blá blá, além de ficar olhando de cinco em cinco segundos para Lily sem qualquer descrição.

Lily que, mesmo para seus padrões, parecia extremamente entediada e jogava Candy Crush no seu celular. Sirius flertava via bilhetes com uma morena da outra firma e Remus, como sempre, era o único que parecia estar realmente prestando atenção em alguma coisa.

Mas sabendo que, assim que terminasse a reunião teria que preencher milhões de papeladas e relatórios e agendar jantares de negócios super tediosos, James escreveu algo num papel e passou para Lily, que sentava-se ao seu lado.

_"Você vai poder ir comigo mais tarde, não é?"_ Dizia o bilhete.

_"**James, você sabe que não posso. Tenho que buscar Harry e Judy na escola."**_

_"Mas e a Bonnie? Para que você paga aquela babá se ela não serve nem para buscar as crianças na escola?"_

Lily revira os olhos. James a encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela escreve no bilhete_._

_"**Bonnie não é a mãe deles. Eu mal paro em casa por SUA culpa, Potter. Não vou ser uma mãe ausente, já não basta aquele pai desnaturado."**_

_"Pois é, onde está aquele cabeça de camarão*? Não era para ele ter buscado os pirralhos essa semana.?"_

_"**Sim, mas ele resolveu esquiar nos Alpes, vê se pode?!"**_

James a encarou estupefato. Como aquele energúmeno ousa?! Ele é o pai daquela criança, deve arcar com as consequências e ser um pai presente!

"Ele acha que pode simplesmente depositar uma pechincha na sua conta e tá tudo bem?" Sussurra ele para a ruiva, que suspira.

"Já estou cansada de tentar entender Amos, sério."

James passa a mão nos cabelos – um hábito um tanto vicioso, pensa ele – e encara o narigudo falar sobre ações e mais não se sabe o que. A reunião finalmente termina e é quase possível ouvir um suspiro coletivo de alívio.

"Jesus Cristo, essa foi a pior apresentação que eu já vi." Murmura Lily. "E olha que eu já vi muita coisa ruim nesse mundo."

Sirius, que sorria para a morena que piscava para ele sem parar, virou-se para os dois.

"E aí, vocês vão para a festa na casa do Lockhart?" Pergunta ele.

"Mas claro!" Diz James. "Vai ser a festa do ano. Pode, por favor, convencer Lily a ir também? Tudo bem que o tempo de curtição dela já passou, sendo ela uma mãe e tudo mais..."

"Ei!" Exclama a ruiva indignada. "Sendo ela uma mãe, uma ova! Saiba que eu sou a mãe mais nova e mais bonitona, segundo os professores do Harry."

"É, é." James faz um gesto de descaso com a mão e continua a falar com Sirius. "O caso é que, ela precisa ir! Sabe, nós precisamos arranjar alguém para Lily. Sabe-se lá quantos anos fazem desde que ela não dá uns bons beijos."

Sirius ri escandalosamente e Lily recolhe a papelada, ajustando seus óculos nos olhos e grunhindo de raiva.

Então percebem que os membros da firma Lestrange estão encarando James como quem espera uma resposta. Ele encara Remus como quem pede ajuda.

"O Senhor Potter irá pensar sobre sua proposta e ficarão sabendo da resposta até semana que vem." Responde Remus. "Foi uma ótima apresentação senhores, muito obrigada senhor Snape."

"Nós agradecemos pelo seu tempo." Diz o narigudo chamado Snape, indo embora, mas não antes de mandar mais uma olhada para Lily.

Assim que todos foram embora, Remus vira-se para os amigos.

"Nunca vi mais chato." Diz ele e todos riem, menos Lily, que mexe compulsivamente no seu celular com a expressão raivosa.

"Qual foi, Lily? Não vai ficar com raiva, vai?" Diz James. "Era brincadeira. A questão é que: Você precisa se divertir um pouco. Trabalha mais do que deveria, e como seu chefe eu digo que a partir dessa tarde você está de folga."

Ela arregala os olhos.

"Você está brincando? James, nós temos três seminários para apresentar para as empresas que virão aqui semana que vem e..."

"Deixe isso com o tal Weasley. Ele é novo e prestativo."

"Mas James, ele não vai dar conta sozinho..." Lily fala com os olhos pidões.

"Se você queria um aumento, tudo o que precisava era ter falado." James sorri e pega o celular da mão da ruiva, que o encara com uma mistura de confusão e ofensa.

Sirius e Remus trocam um olhar divertido.

"Devolva meu celular, por favor." Diz ela numa voz contida.

"Ei, o que é isso aqui?!" Exclama James. "Um email de... Michel Blythe? Te convidando para sair?" Ele ri maleficamente. "Essa é a maior piada do século."

Lily fica vermelha da cabeça aos pés – literalmente, uma vez que o cabelo dela também é vermelho e tudo mais... – e tenta pegar o celular, falhando miseravelmente.

"Devolva meu celular neste instante, Potter!"

James, que ri até se acabar, balança o celular fora do alcance dela.

"Querida Lily." Ele ri ainda mais, arrancando risadas de Sirius e Remus. "Espero não estar lhe incomodando com este email, mas como pode perceber tenho a notado faz algum tempo. Tendo em vista todos os olhares que trocamos, os cafés que dividimos e o sorriso que me enviou quando a emprestei meu grampeador, não me resta fazer nada além de chamá-la para um jantar romântico a dois nesse sábado. Te pego às oito? Com amor, Mic."

À essa altura, Sirius gargalhava tão alto que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Remus ria divertidamente e James estava sem ar.

"Esse – hahahahaa- É sem dúvidas – ahahahaha – O pior convite – hhaahaha – Que eu já vi!" Tenta James dizer entre risadas.

Lily, não podendo se conter, soltou um sorriso debochado.

"Os cafés que dividimos?" Debochou ela. "Eu só esbarrei nele uma vez na máquina e olhe lá."

"Por que você não nos falou nada do seu romance tórrido com o cara dos grampeadores?" Diz Remus, arrancando mais risos dos amigos. "Nós a apoiaremos, Lily. Só queremos a sua felicidade."

"E que você vá à festa do Lockhart conosco!" Completa Sirius com o maior sorriso do universo. "Ou você prefere ir ao seu jantar romântico com o seu amado Mic?"

Lily fez uma careta de desprezo e se levantou.

"Não vou à porcaria de festa nenhuma, Black. Digam para o meu _amado Mic_ que já estou em um relacionamento sério com o cara dos clipes de papel." Ela manda um olhar severo para James. "E você, senhor Potter. Quero aqueles relatórios assinados até segunda feira na minha mesa, entendido? E não chegue tarde em casa, temos mais uma reunião amanhã cedo."

James revira os olhos.

"Sim, mãe."

Sendo assim, ela deixou a sala de reuniões.

"Agora nos explique, James." Diz Remus arteiro. "Qual é a sensação de ser pau mandado da sua própria funcionária?"

"Vá catar coquinho, Moony."

XxXxXx

James Potter normalmente, em festas, era encontrado em um estado muito mais avançado do que o "levemente alegre" da embriaguez. Então, quando chegou à festa de Lockhart e se deparou com milhares copos coloridos de drinks e coquetéis, litros e litros de tequila e vodka, ele... Bem, "chutou o balde."

Vendo que Lily não tinha nenhum intuito de dar o ar de sua ruivisse, ele observou levemente tonto o local.

A confraternização em questão tinha até mulheres de apenas lingerie lutando em uma piscina de chocolate.

É, chocolate.

James estava, em termos mais populares, mais feliz do que pinto no lixo.

Sirius ria de algo que uma ruiva falava e Remus enchia a cara de coquetéis enquanto dançava sem parar na pista com uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

Mas algo estava faltando, algo mais além de bebida, chocolate e pessoas cantando desafinado. Ele precisava de uma garota para chamar de sua naquela noite.

E assim que se deparou com uma loira que, para a mente já confusa pela bebida de James, o estava dando mole, ele se preparou para dar o bote.

Mas, como ironia do destino, algo - provavelmente o alto teor de tequila em seu sistema - o fez esbarrar em alguém e cair de tudo no chão.

"Ai meu Deus." Diz ele atrapalhado, se levantando e ajudando a pessoa que também tinha caído com o impacto. "Mil desculpas, eu não quis..."

"Não, está tudo bem." A morena incrivelmente bonita diz, aceitando a mão de James e se colocando de pé. Em seu vestido branco havia uma mancha rosa de bebida.

"Santo Cristo, eu não quis... O que eu posso fazer para te compensar?" Pergunta James praticamente desesperado ao ver a mancha enorme na roupa da garota. "Eu posso te pagar outro vestido ou..."

Mas o sorriso radiante da garota o fez calar-se.

"Ou você só pode pegar outra bebida para mim. Meu nome é Jess, a propósito."

E então, ele devolveu o sorriso.

"James."

XxXxXX

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça tão grande que parecia que haviam martelado na sua cabeça infinitas vezes. Seu corpo doía tanto que James considerou ter levado uma surra na noite passada, mas aparentemente nenhum osso ou dente havia se quebrado.

Enfiou o rosto em seu travesseiro, tentando fugir da luz que insistia cegar seus olhos. Ele deveria estar se arrumando para a tal reunião, Lily iria ficar uma fera se ele chegasse atrasado. Se bem que se fosse o caso, ela já estaria no seu quarto o acordando a pauladas... Levantou a cabeça subitamente, amaldiçoando as gerações de quem quer que havia descoberto a tequila.

Olhando em volta, com os olhos semicerrados para tentar enxergar algo sem os óculos, constatou que aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto.

"Mas o que..." Murmurou sobre a respiração, e apalpou até encontrar a mesa de cabeceira onde estavam seus óculos. Os colocou. "Onde é que eu 'tô, pelo amor de Deus?"

"James?" Uma voz sonolenta e feminina murmurou ao seu lado. James lembrava levemente do seu rosto e seu nome, mas nada mais. "Já vai embora?"

Ela se senta na cama e o queixo de James praticamente despenca. Ele havia dormido com aquele anjo? Quer dizer, ele já havia ficado com milhares de modelos e afins, mas nenhuma garota parecia tão_naturalmente linda_ como ela.

"Bom dia para você também, Jess." Diz ele sorrindo e deitando-se novamente.

"Bom dia." Ela o beija rapidamente nos lábios e se levanta, colocando sua roupa de baixo.

"Onde você vai?" Pergunta James confuso.

Ela abre seu guarda e procura por algumas roupas.

"Deve ter alguma coisa na geladeira, eu não sei." Murmura ela num tom de desculpas. "Eu realmente tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião importante e..."

James bate na própria testa e levanta rapidamente. A reunião!

"Droga eu também tenho uma reunião..." Diz ele procurando por sua cueca. Jessica o encara com um sorriso mínimo. "Olha, eu sei que parece meio precipitado mas... Eu realmente gostei de passar a noite com você. Será que tem como nos vermos de novo ou..."

"Claro! Me dê seu telefone que eu te ligo qualquer hora."

"Está na minha carteira, dentro da minha calça... Essa aí."

E então, como se fosse algo escrito pelo tio lá de cima em algum tipo de piada sem graça, um objeto não identificado cai de dentro do bolso da calça. Objeto esse, senhoras e senhores, que será um pedaço mais do que fundamental nessa história. Objeto esse que irá separar casais, uni-los e separá-los novamente. Objeto esse que fará viagens inesperadas acontecerem, melhores amigos brigarem e velhos amigos se reencontrarem.

Um objeto pequeno, brilhante, dourado que caiu no chão, quicou alguns centímetros e rodava, rodava e rodava...

Um objeto ás vezes sinônimo de amor, ás vezes de problema chamado aliança.

* * *

**N**_**otas finais: **_ _**É isso aí, espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem!CRITIQUEM!COMENTEM!**__**ELOGIEM!**__**  
**__**DEIXEM SUAS OPINIÕES, SEM ELAS NÃO SOU NINGUÉM :C**__**  
**__**Sério, não tenham medo de criticar, estou aqui para isso!**__**  
**__**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**_

_***Cabeça de camarão = considerando que as fezes do camarão ficam na cabeça, etc.**_


	2. Aquele da Ideia Brilhante

_**N/A: Olha eu aqui de novooooo! Já disse que estou amando escrever essa fic?  
Obrigada a vcs que comentaram :33  
Ah, e obrigada a minha beta linda (aka siriustick), que não pode betar pq eu sou uma agoniada que não consigo aguentar escrever algo novo sem postar imediatamente. Então é isso, espero que gostem! Apreciem sem moderação**_

* * *

"Está demitida, Evans." Foi assim que James recebeu sua assistente pessoal quando saíram da tão importante reunião e entrava em sua sala na Potter County.

"Adoro você também, senhor azedo." Ela responde meio divertida, meio carrancuda. Levantou as sobrancelhas, observando as profundas olheiras e o semblante abatido que já estava acostumada a encarar após uma das noitadas de seu querido chefe. "Onde estava ontem à noite?"

James, pela milésima vez naquele dia, suspirou cansado.

Porque, em nome de tudo que era mais sagrado, aquela amanhã estava sendo tão caótica?

Sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo inteiro doía e a chance de ter algo com provavelmente a última garota legal do universo fora por água abaixo.

"Eu te liguei mil vezes!" Exclama a ruiva exasperada andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto James enterrava o rosto entre as mãos e se encolhia.

"Você deixou bem claro quando me ligou mais cedo." Responde ele com um murmúrio abafado.

"Pois bem. Sabe que é importante, Potter! Eu não quero ser a chata..."

"Está falhando miseravelmente."

"...Mas estou fazendo isso para seu próprio bem. Era uma conta importante para a empresa e-"

"Lily, sem ofensas," grunhiu ele finalmente perdendo o que restava de sua paciência. "Mas poderia pelo amor de Deus, calar a boca? Tudo ocorreu bem na reunião, fim de papo."

Segundos se passaram enquanto eles se encaravam, Lily com uma expressão extremamente raivosa e ofendida e James com a cara tão fechada quanto lojas de conveniência aos domingos.

"Você é um mal agradecido, isso sim." Ela diz finalmente. "Eu faço de tudo, James, t_udo_ para te ajudar a comandar a companhia com sucesso, e é assim que me retribui?"

"Pare de ser tão dramática! Por culpa sua culpa eu perdi a única chance que eu tive com uma garota que era realmente legal, o mal agradecido da história não sou eu!"

"Minha culpa?!" Lily estava tão vermelha que James temeu que ela pegasse fogo e incendiasse o prédio por completo. "Você e os palermas do Remus e do Sirius enchem a cara, acordam sabe-se Deus onde, quase chegam atrasados para uma reunião que decidiria o futuro da empresa, e é m_inha culpa?_"

"Sua culpa, sim senhora! Se não tivesse ligado e gritado comigo daquela maneira, eu poderia..."

"Estar se esfregando com alguma vagabunda e perdido a reunião! Explique-me então, querido chefe, como isso tudo é minha culpa?"

Fumegando de raiva, James colocou para fora o que havia ocorrido naquela terrível manhã.

_**Flashback on**_

"Você é casado?"

A voz irada de Jess ecoou pelo quarto, enquanto James encarava o pequeno objeto nas mãos da moça como se fosse algo maligno.

"O- o que?" gaguejou ele com os olhos saltando das órbitas e as sobrancelhas quase se tornando uma só de tanto que as franziu. "Eu não faço ideia de como isso foi parar aí, eu juro..."

"Não faz ideia?" Ela perguntou incrédula, esperando que aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada. Julgando pela expressão do moreno, infelizmente não era. "Você não faz ideia de como uma aliança com o nome...'' Ela examinou a aliança, lendo o que estava escrito na parte inferior enquanto James apressava-se para colocar suas roupas tentando lembrar de qualquer coisa da noite anterior relacionada à um casamento."_Lily_ foi parar na sua calça?"

"Espera, o que?!"

"Não se faça de desentendido! Eu só... Deus, como sou estúpida. Eu devia saber que um cara como você estaria casado."

"Como eu?" James se sentiu lisonjeado. Apressou-se em abotoar a camiseta e segurou as mãos de Jesse nas suas. "Olha... Eu juro que não sei como essa aliança foi parar aí. Para ser sincero, eu não me lembro de quase nada de ontem à noite. Mas o que eu sei é que eu quero te ver de novo, não só para dormir com você. Eu quero te conhecer e..."

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

"Esse é seu celular tocando?" Pergunta a morena com uma expressão perto de divertimento.

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along_

"Bem..." Ele sai procurando pelo quarto o bendito celular, e o encontra no chão ao lado da cama.

_AND SO YOU'RE BACK FROM OUTER SPACE-_

"Alô." Ele suspira.

"JAMES POTTER, ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA ONTEM Á NOITE?" Os berros femininos ecoaram e James teve que afastar o aparelho do ouvido para não ficar surdo.

Jess o encarava com um misto de raiva e surpresa.

"VOCÊ SAI COM SIRIUS E DESAPARECE, NÃO ATENDE O CELULAR, E AINDA POR CIMA NÃO PASSA A NOITE EM CASA? NÓS JÁ TIVEMOS ESSA CONVERSA ANTES, POTTER E..."

"Lily, por favor..."

"NÃO VENHA COM LILY PARA CIMA DE MIM. QUERO VOCÊ EM CASA EM DEZ MINUTOS NO MÁXIMO! VOCÊ SABE QUE TEMOS UM COMPROMISSO."

"Sim, mas..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas já era tarde e a ruiva esquentada já havia desligado o telefone.

Suspirando e massageando as têmporas, James se sentou na cama e olhou para Jess.

Ah, se olhar matasse... James estaria a sete palmos da terra.

"Jess, eu posso explicar..."

"Sai. Agora." Ela demanda, apontando para porta e não conseguindo o encarar. "Eu não quero ver sua cara nunca mais. Anda."

"Jess..." Ele queria fazê-la entender, queria dizer que ela parecia ser uma garota muito legal e queria conhecê-la melhor. Queria dizer que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentia a vontade com uma mulher acordando ao seu lado.

"Vá. Embora."

E, como um cão com o rabo entre as pernas, James saiu tristonho pela porta, a cabeça baixa e o coração pesado.

_**Fim do flashback**_

Quando James terminou de contar o acontecimento, Lily não sabia se chorava ou se ria.

"I will survive?* Sério mesmo?" Ela finalmente disse. "Esse é o toque do seu celular?"

Ele apenas a encarou com um olhar mortal e deitou a cabeça na mesa do escritório. Lily, naquele momento, quase teve pena do pobre do Potter.

Mesmo sendo tão irresponsável e ignorante, sabia que era importante para ele encontrar alguém que o agradava para estar em um relacionamento. O fato de ser presidente de uma das maiores empresas de Los Angeles só atraíam mulheres falsas e interesseiras, e se ele estava tão abatido por conta de uma garota, isso queria dizer que ela talvez valia a pena.

Suspirando, sentou-se à frente do moreno, que levantou os olhos desanimados.

"Me desculpe por ter gritado com você. Mas poxa, James, você sabe como é difícil conciliar meu trabalho com minha família. Ontem eu não sei como sobrevivi olhando as crianças e terminando os relatórios porque Bonnie estava de folga. A capacidade de Judy de jogar comida no irmão é realmente impressionante."

James sabia que a vida de Lily não era fácil, ainda mais sendo mãe solteira de dois filhos pestinhas como aqueles. E, para completar, o pai dos pirralhos não estava nem aí para os dois. Sentindo-se culpado por reclamar por tão pouco e sobrecarregar a coitada àquele ponto, deixou a raiva de lado.

Afinal, antes de sua assistente, Lily era sua melhor amiga.

"Não, você me desculpe. A culpa não é sua, afinal, Jess pensou que era minha mulher e..."

Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Como meu nome foi parar numa aliança? E no seu bolso?" Perguntou espantada.

James franziu o cenho.

"Não faço a menor ideia. Estava tão bêbado que a ultima coisa que me lembro era de ter esbarrado em alguém..."

"A tal da Jessica."

"É. Provavelmente ela também não se lembra de nada..."

"Mas é meio difícil acreditar num cara que tem uma aliança com um nome extremamente bonito no bolso e que recebe uma ligação raivosa de uma pessoa com o mesmo nome. Eu pensaria que era sua esposa."

Os olhos de James de iluminaram de tal modo, que assustaram Lily. Um sorriso foi se formando no canto da boca dele.

"Ah, não. Eu conheço esse olhar." Ah, se Lily conhecia. Tinha aquele olhar maroto, de quem iria aprontar alguma.

"Eu tive uma ideia brilhante!" Exclamou ele. "Lily, você me deve essa. Por favor, por favor, por favor..."

Ela o encarou confusa.

"Eu não..."

Então Sirius entra de supetão na sala com um sorriso tão grande que era difícil acreditar que estava de ressaca poucas horas atrás.

"Ei, o que tá pegando?"

James o encarou, e então circulou a mesa, passando a mão por cima dos ombros de Lily e o sorrindo feliz da vida.

"Padfoot, eu tenho algo a dizer."

Sirius o encara com os olhos preocupados, uma ruga se formando no meio dos olhos.

"Ih, lá vem merda." Sussurrou temeroso.

"Eu e Lily..." James diz. "Nós vamos nos casar."

* * *

**_N/A: Eeeeeita, será que vai dar certo essa tal ideia do James?  
É isso, gente, estou aberta a criticas, reclamações, elogios, opiniões, qualquer coisa!  
Lembrem-se, a fic é movida a comentários, preciso saber que estão aqui!1  
Obrigada por acompanharem, até o próximo capitulo *3*_**

**_Respondendo as reviewwsssss:_**

**_Siriustick _**_OLHA AQUI RAFELA obrigada sua lindaaaaaa (eu postei sem vc ter betado me perdoa eu te amo rafa é que EU GOSTEI TANTO DESSE CAP) OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR E POR SER LINDA E É ISSO BJOS DE AÇUCAR_

**sassah potter **_Oieeee, mas é claaro que não desisti das outras! Só falta um pouco de inspiração, sabe como é haha Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, flor! Obrigada por comentar beijosss_

**_Lais_**_ Espero que suas dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas nesse capitulo, senão estou aqui para responder suas perguntas! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijosss_


	3. Aquele da tal Alyssa

**_N/A: Oiii meus amoreeeees! Aqui estou eu, linda e cheirosa com mais um capitulo dessa fic linda e cheirosa. E aí, vcs estão gostando __Muuuuuuuuuuuiiiiito obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e que acompanham a fic, estou muuuito feliz. 6 comentários em dois capítulos? Realmente mais do que eu esperava hahaha!  
Então é isso, uma vez por semana terá um novo capítulo, só não sei o dia exato.  
Esse capitulo tem a introdução de uma das minhas personagens que, sem dúvida, é uma das minhas preferiadas:: Judith!__  
Espero que gostem, e mais uma vez: OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM MEUS AMORES! São as melhores leitoras de todos os tempos, sério.  
Apreciem sem moderação :DDDDD_**

* * *

"Absolutamente não!"

Uma Lily extremamente frustrada e indignada se desvencilha dos braços fortes de um James Potter com um brilho mirabolante no olhar.

"Espera...O que tá acontecendo?" Pergunta Sirius extremamente confuso, puxando uma cadeira sentando-se de pernas cruzadas. De uma forma completamente máscula, é claro. "Você e a Lily vão se casar?!"

Lily fuzilou James com o olhar.

"Absolutamente não." Disse demorando em cada palavras, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos de idade. "Isso não vai acontecer, nem hoje, nem nunca!"

James pareceu um tanto ofendido.

"Está dizendo que nunca, em nenhuma possibilidade, se casaria comigo? Poxa, Lil, e eu pensando que tinha algo especial entre nós..."

"Calado." Ela exclama com os olhos verdes saltando das orbitas. "Eu não posso fingir que sou sua esposa, afinal, não faz o menor sentido! Você não quer ter uma chance com ela? Adivinhe só: Estando casado anula qualquer possibilidade."

Ele suspira exasperado e segura a ruiva pelos ombros. De repente, ela se sente extremamente desconfortável com o toque.

"Eu quero que finja que é minha mulher, e que estamos nos divorciando. " Ele diz lentamente. "Sua anta."

Ela abre e fecha a boca repetidamente, não se sentindo ofendida – afinal, era normal que ela e James trocassem apelidos "carinhosos" – mas sim confusa. Como iria desempenhar esse papel?

"Mas isso não faz qualquer sentido! Você está contando com que ela desconfie de você a ponto de tirar toda história a limpo pessoalmente comigo?"

"É Potter..." Sirius se intromete rindo com as desgraça alheia. "Como ela vai fazer isso? Colocar uma roupa de madame e sair te chamando de amor?"

"Cala a boca, Black." Ambos Lily e James dizem ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Sirius levantar a mão em sinal de rendição e sorrir de lado como se soubesse algo mais.

"Olha, vai ser o seguinte: Eu marco de me encontrar com Jess, você aparece lá "por acaso" nós brigamos, eu fico com a garota e feliz para sempre. Fim."

Ela põe a mão na cintura desafiadoramente, cerrando os olhos. As mãos de James continuam em seus ombros.

"E eu, o que ganho com isso?"

"Minha eterna gratidão!" Responde o outro, com o sorriso mais sem vergonha do mundo estampado no rosto.

"James..." Ela diz entre dentes.

"Certo... Nós vamos sair em uma tarde de compras. Novas roupas, novos sapatos, tudo novo!"

Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

"O que tem de errado com minhas roupas?" Pergunta embravecida.

James e Sirius se encaram, e então olham para as roupas dela: para a calça preta social sem corte, as sapatilhas pretas e a blusa social com só um botão aberto de Lily.

"O que _não_ tem de errado com suas roupas, né querida." Diz Sirius com cara de nojo. "E sério, qual foi a ultima vez que fez uma hidratação nesse cabelo?"

Lily revirou os olhos.

"Sirius, eu quase não tenho tempo para tomar banho." Pensando bem, Lily era tão ocupada com o trabalho e os filhos que o único momento em que se lembrava de cuidar dela mesma era quando ia para academia. Lá, ela se esquecia do mundo e de todos os problemas.

"Pensando bem, não me parece muito ruim a ideia de compras."

James sorriu largamente e a beijou na bochecha com um estalo.

"Você não vai se arrepender, Lily." E saiu porta afora, murmurando coisas sobre ligar para a Jess e preparar um encontro.

Lily vira-se e encara Sirius, sentindo-se de repente enjoada.

"Eu vou me arrepender, não vou?"

Ele solta um assovio.

"Ô, se vai."

XXXXX

Após fazer mil ligações, falar com Lockhart e implorar de pés juntos conseguiu o número de Jessica, que atendeu ao segundo toque.

"Alô?"

"Hmm... Jessica, é o James."

Do outro lado da linha ela solta um suspiro pesado.

"O que eu disse, James? Como conseguiu meu número? Não quero mais saber de você, então..."

"Por favor, posso ter um chance de me explicar antes de ser julgado?"

"Olha, eu realmente estou ocupada..."

"Eu sei onde você mora, Jessica. Então ou você almoça comigo amanhã ou irei bater na sua porta até que chame a policia."

Há uma pausa e ele pode imaginar a garota revirando os olhos.

"Só me encontre amanhã no McKinnon's, fica na Rodeo Drive." Disse James.

"Certo." Jess fala resignada e desliga o telefone.

Alívio percorreu o corpo de James. Teria, afinal, uma chance com a garota de seus sonhos.

Sentindo-se extremamente animado e feliz, e considerando que era sexta feira, James deu o resto do dia de folga para a ruiva para "montarem a personagem".

"Ei Lil, você está pronta..." Ia dizendo ao entrar na sala da ruiva, mas parou ao ver que dois pares de olhos curiosos o encaravam.

"Ah...Olá crianças." Ele disse sorrindo. "E Bonnie."

A loira meramente murmurou algo e voltou ao seu livro, esquecendo-se da existência do homem alto e as duas crianças. Ótima babá!

"Tio James!" Exclama Harry, correndo de encontro ao moreno.

"E aí, garotão? Como vão as coisas?" Ele cumprimentou o garotinho com um pequeno soco no ombro. Harry o imitou.

"Judy teve problemas hoje na escola." Disse ele, parecendo extremamente fascinado com o fato. Do outro lado da sala, Judy encarava James com o rosto impassível. Não gostava dele de jeito nenhum, aquela ali.

"Você está bem, Judy?" Pergunta ele, sentando-se ao lado da garota mais velha – ela tinha dez e Harry, sete.

Ela apenas o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"A amofina da Alyssa ficou caçoando de mim, e agora tenho que ficar esperando minha mãe no escritório da chatice." Falou com a voz carregada de ironia. "Melhor impossível."

James encarou com espanto a capacidade da garota de adicionar cada dia uma palavra diferente em seu vocabulário. E o que diabos era amofina?

"O sarcasmo é forte nessa aí, hein?" Disse bagunçando o cabelo de Harry – que o olhou da maneira mais feia, a propósito, pois odiava quando James fazia aquilo – e sentando-se na beirada da mesa. "Pergunto-me a quem puxou."

Sendo assim, Lily entra em sua sala com um tablet na mão, quase caindo ao esbarrar em Harry.

"Mamãe!" Harry diz e sai correndo para a ruiva, que o abraça forte "Você está bem? Judy teve problemas na escola hoje e você não apareceu." Ele pergunta preocupado, o que James achara a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

"É claro que ela está bem, estúpido." Diz Judy. "Só estava ocupada. Não se preocupe, mãe, não foi nada demais."

O coração de Lily apertou-se. Nunca na vida seria ocupada demais para não dar atenção aos seus filhos, as duas coisas mais importantes de sua vida. Mas era extremamente difícil ter que sustentá-los sem a ajuda do pai. James sempre a ajudara, a pagando o dobro do que deveria ser o salário de uma mera assistente, mas ainda era difícil segurar as pontas sozinhas. Ainda, eram raras as ocasiões em que não podia atender suas crianças.

"Obrigada, querida." Ela diz, tentando disfarçar a tristeza. Ela sabia que James havia percebido, mas ignorou seus olhares preocupados. "Conte-me, o que houve na escola?"

Bonnie, que só estava lá de corpo, finalmente se pronunciou.

"Ela se desentendeu com Alyssa de novo."

James não sabia quem era essa tal Alyssa, mas vendo o modo cansado como Lily suspirara, já era um problema de longa data.

"Judy, o que houve?" Lily senta-se ao lado da filha, que a encarou com o nariz empinado e a expressão orgulhosa.

"Ela tem uma capacidade extraordinária de me deixar coagida. Me fez de tola na frente de toda classe, apenas por que fiz uma simples conta de matemática em poucos segundos."

"Que pergunta de matemática você respondeu?" pergunta Lily com uma pontada de orgulho na voz.

"Era um quiz onde os alunos escreviam as perguntas, e os outros respondiam. Alguém quis saber quanto era cinquenta e oito vezes duzentos e cinquenta e seis eu só respondi."

"E a resposta é..." James a incitou, encarando-a com um misto de surpresa e admiração. Nunca se cansava da esperteza dela.

"Quatorze mil e oitocentos e quarenta e oito, é claro." Ela o respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Sem calculadora?" James ainda se pegava surpreso com a mini Lily. "De cabeça?"

"Aham."

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com a resposta exata de Judy. Ela era, de fato, a garota mais inteligente que conhecera. Aos cinco anos de idade, já podia ler e escrever com facilidade, pegando emprestado algum livro de história da mãe.

A ruiva sabia que ela era um caso entre muito de crianças prodígio, mas a garotinha optou por não ser adiantada em nenhuma série por motivos sociais. _"Não quero ser motivo de piadas patéticas a respeito do meu intelecto mais do que já sou, muito obrigada." _Foi o que disse, e assim Lily deixou a filha escolher seu próprio caminho.

"E o que aconteceu então?" Lily diz.

Judy deixa escapar um suspiro pesado.

"Alyssa me chamou de aberração e eu disse que só por que ela não tinha a capacidade de acompanhar meus raciocínios não queria dizer que eu era inferior, muito pelo contrário. A coitadinha debulhou-se em lágrimas." A ruivinha disse a ultima frase com tanta ironia e divertimento, que Lily riu e beijou Judy no rosto.

Judith Elisabeth Evans era, de fato, uma miniatura de Lily. Baixinha, cabelos ruivos, pele como porcelana e uma inteligência extraordinária. A única característica que herdara do pai, Amos Diggory, eram seus olhos extremamente azuis.

Junto com os cabelos negros e revoltos e olhos verdes de Harry, os filhos de Lily eram as crianças mais lindas que James já vira na vida.

"Estou orgulhosa de você." Disse Lily. "Você é a garota mais inteligente desse mundo, não deixe ninguém dizer o contrário. Me desculpe por não ter aparecido."

"A culpa foi minha." James falou, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos. "Eu precisava da sua mãe no escritório. Já conversamos sobre isso, Lily."

A ruiva mais velha revira os olhos.

"Sim, papai. Mas nós estávamos em reunião, esqueceu?"

"Sim, bem..." Ele pareceu constrangido. Odiava quando Lily tinha que colocar o trabalho, mesmo sem querer, na frente dos filhos, e odiava ter que depender tanto dela para desempenhar um papel respeitável dentro da empresa. Sem Lily, James estaria completamente perdido. "Que tal todos nós sairmos para fazer compras?"

Os olhos de Judith brilharam. "Compras?!" Ela exclamou e Lily gemeu, fingindo se enforcar e desfalecendo no sofá. Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

"Sim, compras!" James disse excitado. "Eu, você, Harry e sua mãe. Bonnie, você está dispensada. E posso dizer que haverá sorvete envolvido..."

"Eba!" Harry diz e começar a imitar um avião, correndo pela sala descontrolado. Judy o encara com uma expressão divertida.

"Não espero que me compre com sorvetes." Diz Judith. "Mas se tiver batatas fritas e uma livraria envolvidos, estou dentro."

James estendeu a mão e Judy apertou-a.

"Temos um acordo."

Ele nunca se esqueceria do sorriso que a garota o enviou, mesmo sendo mínimo e malicioso.

XXXXXX

"Mas eu não preciso de roupas novas, eu..."

"Mãe, olha o Harry tentando apertar meu nariz de novo!"

"Harry, pode, por favor, parar de apertar o nariz da sua irmã? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer- Não saia correndo pela rua assim! James pode pegá-lo, por favor? Sim, obrigada. Pare de bagunçar o cabelo do garoto, pelo amor de Deus. Sabe que ele não gosta! Oh, Jesus, três crianças para cuidar, o que faço com vocês?"

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas e mais ruas de lojas de Los Angeles, Lily tentava controlar os filhos e James. James, é claro, pois ele era uma criança de cinco anos de idade presa no corpo atraente de um homem de trinta e cinco.

"Lily, por favor. Qual foi a ultima vez que comprou um sapato?" Diz James, carregando Harry no ombro. Quem não os conhecia diria que eram pai e filho. Era assustadora a semelhança entre os dois. O cabelo indomável, os óculos de grau, o sorriso. Se James não fosse seu melhor amigo e Lily não tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que nunca havia dormido com ele, diria que Harry era seu filho.

E, pensando bem, ele era de algum modo. James fazia o papel de pai ás vezes, os levando para parques de diversão e coisas do tipo. Até ajudara o garoto com sua tarefa de matemática. James não sabia o quanto Lily era grata por tudo o que ele já fez – e fazia – por ela.

"A ultima vez que comprei um sapato? Bem... Mês passado."

James revirou os olhos.

"Para você, gênio. Não para as crianças. Qual foi a ultima vez que comprou um agrado para si?"

Lily revirou o cérebro, tentando encontrar algo, mas não achou nada. Era um tanto frustrante.

"Não me lembro." Murmurou. James sorriu solidário.

"Certo. Hoje nós vamos colocar algumas peças a mais no seu armário e te fazer uma legítima Senhora Potter."

Judy engasgou com seu refrigerante.

"O que?! Você vai casar com o _James_, mãe?"

Ambos Lily e James reviraram os olhos. Harry tentava cantar o instrumental de Capitão América, totalmente alheio.

"Não, querida."

"Isso envolve alguma vagabunda, não é?" Diz a ruivinha. "Você disse ontem à noite que o James só podia estar com alguma vagabunda e que sempre era assim e..."

"Shhh." Repreendeu a mãe. "Nunca repita essas coisas, Judith. Principalmente as coisas feias. E os segredos."

James riu. Judy revirou os olhos.

"Mas o James não é seu melhor amigo? Que segredo tem com ele? Não vai me dizer que não contou para ele sobre a proposta do Riddle, né?"

A risada morreu na garganta do James. Ele parou de caminhar. Olhou com receio para Lily, que parecia envergonhada.

"Lily..." Diz ele com cautela. "Que proposta do Riddle?"

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo: **_**_Eeeeeeeeeita, que proposta é essa hein, dona Lily? Olha lá hein! __O que vocês acharam da Judy? Ela não é uma fofura? *-* __É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e como sempre estou aberta a criticas, elogios, opiniões, duvidas... Qualquer coisa! __Se quiser contar sobre seu dia nos comentários, não tem problema, sério! __Ahhh, e que tal vocês me ajudarem comentando My dear Teacher ( .br/historia/344456/My_Dear_Teacher/) até a Caju atualizar? (ela é uma linda, sério). __Enfim, até o próximo capitulo meus amorecosssss!_**

**_Respondendo as Reviews:::_**

**_LaahB - _**_Ahhh, mas terminar os capitulos na melhor parte é a melhor coisa do mundo! E assim que eu tiver emocionalmente estável eu escrevo (já tá quase no capitulo final, não quero que termine, toda vez que vou escrever acabo chorando :C) Enfim, obrigada por comentarrr e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ^^ _

**_Sassah Potter - _**_Oieeee, você por aqui? Sempre vi você comentando em Cops, sua linda. haha O toque do celular do James... Ainda terá uma explicação sobre isso. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, flor! Obrigada por comentar, beijossss até o próximo *-*_

**_|Black|-_** _Pois ééé essa coisa da aliança ter o nome da Lily, sério...O que aconteceu? Eu realmente não sei! Obrigada por comentar e até o próximo!_


	4. Aquele do Roy

_**N/A: OI OI OI GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO VCS TÃO? VCS VIRAM O ULTIMO EPISÓDIO DE THE WALING DEAD? SOCORRO O QUE FOI AQUILO? RICK MEU BB N **__**ENFIMMMM**_

_**Aqui vai mais um capitulo para vocêsssss! Espero que gostem.**_

_**Eu sei que ele deve estar meio chatinho, mas ele tava muiiiito grande então resolvi dividir em duas partes :3**_

_**OBRIGADA ÀS LINDAS QUE COMENTAM E ACOMPANHAM A FIC VCS SÃO PERFEITAS SÉRIO 3**_

_**Enfim aí vai um capitulo para todosssss beijos e apreciem sem moderação!**_

* * *

"Lily, que proposta é essa do Riddle, huh?" James a encarou com os olhos sérios e o cenho franzido.

"Oh." Judith encarou a mãe com uma expressão um tanto cínica demais para uma garotinha da dez anos. "Você não contou, então."

Ah, mas quando chegassem em casa Lily iria ter uma conversa muito séria com a ruivinha. Sua filha havia nascido sem um filtro, não era possível.

Suspirou.

"Tom Riddle me ofereceu um emprego de gerente administrativa."

James estava atônito. Lily iria o deixar, então? O que seria da Potter County sem ela? O que seria _dele_ sem ela?

"Lily Evans, pelo amor que tem pelos seus filhos, não diga que aceitou esse emprego!" disse ele já desesperado. Judy o encarava com uma expressão maliciosa, como se estivesse se divertindo com sua miséria. "Eu te pago o dobro! O triplo! Terá férias de três meses, eu reduzo suas horas de trabalho, mas por favor não me deixe."

Lily o observava divertida. Sabia que James teria uma reação parecida, afinal, ela era seu suporte desde a faculdade.

"James." Disse lentamente. "É uma proposta muito tentadora, mas conheço a fama do Riddle. Não sou estúpida para aceitar trabalhar para aquela cobra."

"Oh." James sorriu e suspirou aliviado. De repente se deu conta do que acabara de dizer, soando como um homem necessitado e dependente, e se sentiu envergonhado.

"Vamos... Ás compras, que tal?" disse bagunçando os cabelos e colocando Harry em seus ombros. Judith revirou os olhos, assim como Lily. _Vão ser parecidas assim lá longe!_ Pensou ele.

"Compras?" Harry diz com uma careta extremamente adorável. "Não podemos comer antes?"

"Garoto, você acabou de devorar uma porção de batata frita e dois sorvetes de casquinha sozinho." Falou James. "Como pode comer tanto? Pra onde vai toda essa comida?"

Com esse comentário, Judy fez uma cara de nojo.

"Não queira saber."

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça como quem diz "Não são meus filhos" e entrou na primeira loja que viu na sua frente.

"Entrem." Resmungou. "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

XxxXX

Após andarem por quase vinte lojas, os braços de James tinham tantas sacolas que quase não conseguia andar. Lily comprara tantos sapatos e roupas que até as crianças tiveram que segurar algumas bolsas, sem contar com a ajuda da própria ruiva. James estava começando a se arrepender da proposta.

"Próxima parada: Salão de beleza!" Disse ela animada. Depois de ter seu guarda roupa renovado, Lily realmente se sentia mais disposta e estava precisando fazer suas unhas urgentemente.

"Ótimo, como se já não tivesse quase estourado meu cartão de crédito." Resmungou James sobre a respiração, fazendo Judy e Harry rirem.

"Eu ouvi isso, Potter. A ideia foi sua, não foi? Lide com isso. Agora vamos, quero me tornar uma verdadeira Senhora Potter."

James bufou e revirou os olhos. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou que Lily pudesse ser sua esposa? Com certeza ela iria inventar alguma história sua para Jess, por pura diversão.

"Ora, ora, boa tarde!" Disse uma senhora simpática assim que entraram no salão. "Do que a senhorita precisa?" perguntou para Lily.

"De tudo, minha senhora." James respondeu antes da amiga. "Dá uma geral aí."

Lily o fuzilou com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Ele apenas sorriu. Ela estava precisando daquilo, pensou. Estava sempre trabalhando e dando atenção para os filhos e se esquecia de cuidar de si. E esse era o trabalho de James. Ele cuidaria dela quando ninguém mais o fazia, nem mesmo a própria.

Um cara de voz afetada e casaco de couro rosa que se apresentou como Roy sentou Lily em uma cadeira e examinou seu cabelo.

"Hm." Disse, franzindo o nariz. "Isso não tá certo, baby. Quanto tempo desde que não corta essas madeixas?"

"Ahn... Eu realmente não sei. Uns seis meses, talvez mais?"

Roy e encarou com uma expressão ofendida, colocando a mão no peito.

"Oh, querida, está passando por tempos difíceis?"

Numa cadeira perto dali, James se sentava com as crianças – Harry, extremamente cansado, encostou em seu ombro e dormiu, enquanto Judy lia o livro que havia ganhado da mãe – e se divertia com a cena.

"Você tem algo a ver com isso, garotão?" Pergunta o cabeleireiro, apontando para James.

"É tudo culpa dele, sim." Diz Lily, sorrindo maléfica. "Tenho que tomar conta da casa sozinha, cuidar das crianças, ir para o trabalho... E quando ele chega em casa, só quer saber de assistir televisão e dormir."

"Ei, a culpa não é minha se trabalho o dia inteiro e chego cansado!" Exclama James, entrando na brincadeira. "E ainda tenho que ouvir você reclamar sobre as crianças, sobre a garota chata do trabalho, sobre as dores de cabeça, blá blá blá."

"Como pode ser tão egoísta?! Só pensa em si mesmo, nem quer saber de mim. Dê graças a Deus por ser um pai exemplar, senão já estaria presa por tentativa de homicídio!"

Roy assistia à "discussão" como se fosse uma partida de tênis.

"Egoísta, eu?!" James exclamou baixo para não acordar Harry. "Você gasta todo meu dinheiro, estoura meus cartões de crédito, e eu sou egoísta?"

"Isso mesmo." Sorri Lily triunfante. "Agora que estamos nos divorciando, quero tudo do bom e do melhor. Então, Roy, faça todo tipo de tratamento, e dos mais caros. Meu querido esposo está pagando, mesmo."

Roy, se divertindo e parecendo extremamente animado com a ideia de fazer de Lily sua boneca, bateu palmas e chamou sua equipe.

James não pode evitar, e caiu na risada com a encenação de Lily.

"Ah, Evans... Se fizer melhor que isso amanhã no almoço, eu faço o que você quiser!"

Ela apenas sorriu.

Depois de horas de tratamentos de beleza, pessoas puxando seu cabelo e arrancando suas cutículas, Lily se sentia muitíssimo bem.

Seu cabelo estava solto e brilhoso, diferente do rabo de cavalo que sempre usava. Sua pele estava mais iluminada, mais clara. Ela era a Lily de antes, a mais divertida e não tão preocupada com o trabalho e com os filhos. Ela era a Lily dos tempos da faculdade.

"Estou absolutamente fabulosa, Roy. Obrigada!"

"Ah, que isso, baby! Agradeça ao seu marido, é ele quem está pagando."

Ela desviou os olhos do espelho para onde James e as crianças haviam adormecido. Ele tinha um braço ao redor de Harry, que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Judy estava encolhida com o casaco de James sobre os ombros e estava de costas para o moreno.

"James." Lily sacudiu seu ombro de leve. Ele resmungou. "Potter, levanta." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Hmm, só mais cinco minutos."

"JAMES O SIRIUS DISSE QUE A JESSICA É GOSTOSA!"

Com isso, James acordou alerta, com os olhos arregalados.

"O que?! Onde tá aquele cachorro sem vergonha... Lily?" Ele perguntou confuso, ainda com sono. "Lily, só mais cinco minutos, a aula de Filosofia é chata."

"James, não estamos mais na faculdade e isso não é um sonho. Agora levante, que amanhã será um dia longo."

"Não é um sonho?" Ele franziu o cenho e a encarou. "Você é a Lily de verdade?"

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou Harry no colo.

"Sim, idiota, agora levante."

Sacudindo a cabeça para tentar clarear os pensamentos, James levantou da cadeira desconfortável e bocejou. Olhou bem para Lily e se sentiu... Quente por dentro?

Ela não estava mais bonita, ou diferente. James achou que ela simplesmente parecia mais jovem. Aquela ali era Lily que ele conhecia, a de cabelos ruivas esvoaçantes e olhos do tamanho da lua. Ela sempre fora uma mulher muito atraente, não tinha como negar. Ele simplesmente estava feliz por ter a Lily dele de volta.

"Você está linda, Lils." Ele diz sorrindo e ela simplesmente arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Certo." Diz ela. "Acha que pode carregar Judy até o carro sem acordá-la?"

James concordou com a cabeça, mas antes pagou a conta. Pegou a garotinha no colo levemente e riu.

"Está rindo do que, retardado?" Pergunta Lily, a delicadeza em pessoa.

"Nada, é só que..." Ele encara Judith. "Olhando assim para a pimentinha, quem vê pensa que ela é um anjinho."

Lily o acompanhou na risada. Ela aconchegou Harry melhor em seu colo enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

"Preparado para o grande almoço amanhã?"

"Nem um pouco." Ele ri. "Sei lá, acho que na hora eu vou gaguejar e..."

"Ela é realmente muito importante, né?"

James pareceu pensar por um segundo.

"Parece loucura, mas eu consigo me ver num futuro com ela."

"Uau." Lily arregalou os olhos. "James Potter pensando em um relacionamento sério! Eu quero só ver..."

"Ei!" Exclamou ele com uma expressão tão indignada que Lily não pode deixar de rir. "Qual o problema com isso? Você só está com inveja."

"Inveja?! Como?"

"Só por que seu romance com o cara do grampeador não deu certo. Ei, por que não tenta com o Pettigrew? Soube que ele está solteiro!"

Lily estremeceu. Pettigrew era o cara que cuidava das copiadoras do prédio onde trabalhavam e vivia dando em cima de Lily com aqueles dentes de roedor e barriga de barril.

"Prefiro o tio da limpeza." Ela diz e James solta uma gargalhada.

"É serio!" Exclama ela rindo também. "Aquele bigode é um pouco intimidador mas eu posso me virar com isso."

"Ah, tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz. Imagine que romântico o passeio de vocês: Lily, Sr Bigode, e Phill."

"Phill?"

"O ornitorrinco." Ele diz simplesmente e Lily quase derruba Harry de tanto rir ao se lembrar do ornitorrinco de estimação do cara da limpeza. Certa vez, quando ela e James saíram tarde do trabalho, o viram no corredor conversando com Phill. "_Imagine as possibilidades, Philly! Se eu ganhar na loteria, compro para você uma tonelada de queijo!" _

"Dar queijo para um ornitorrinco." Disse Lily. "Eu hein, que cara maluco. Talvez isso explique o fedor."

James estava praticamente sem ar de tanto rir.

"_Imagine as possibilidades, Lily!"_ Ele exclama, imitando o sotaque mexicano do cara. "_Se eu ganhar na loteria, compro para você uma tonelada de azeitonas!"_

Lily fez uma careta. Como odiava azeitonas!

"Espere, aquele dali é..." James fala, cerrando os olhos ao chegarem no estacionamento.

"Amos." Lily suspira, se sentindo de repente cansada. "Passe de fininho, não faça nenhum barulho."

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo estacionamento, eles se esgueiraram pelos carros – uma tarefa muito difícil, levando em conta que carregavam duas crianças no colo – e conseguiram chegar ao de James sem serem notados. Amos conversava animadamente com uma loira – sua namorada da vez, imaginou Lily.

James abriu o carro com a chave para não fazer barulho, mas foi inútil o esforço. Amos já havia os avistado.

"Lily?" Pergunta ele surpreso. Judith e Harry continuavam em seu sono pesado. James suspirou e colocou a ruivinha no banco de trás, com cuidado para não acordá-la enquanto Amos caminhava a seu encontro.

"O que faz aqui?" Ele pergunta para a ex-mulher, que reprime a vontade de lhe dar um belo soco na cara.

"Oi para você também, Diggory." Diz Lily, entregando Harry para James, que tinha uma expressão emburrada.

"Oi. Olá, Potter."

Ele acena com a cabeça e põe Harry no carro, fechando a porta levemente.

"Então, vejo que voltou dos Alpes." Diz James com a voz fria e dura.

"Ahn, sim..." Amos parece constrangido. "Eu voltei semana passada, na verdade."

Lily cerra os punhos.

"_Semana passada?_!" Ela exclama irada. _"_Você voltou semana passada e nem ligou para saber dos seus filhos?"

"Ah, Lily, eu estava..."

"Não se atreva a dizer _ocupado._ Eu sou ocupada, mais do que você imagina, mas eu nunca, _NUNCA, _sou ocupada para meus filhos."

Amos a encara com um misto de vergonha, surpresa, e admiração.

"Você fez alguma coisa com o cabelo? Está mais bonita..."

"AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!" Ela grita, perdendo a paciência, fazendo Diggory se encolher e James sorrir.

Do outro lado do estacionamento, a loira de Amos encara a cena confusa.

"Chega dessa palhaçada. Ou você começa a se esforçar com as crianças, ou eu tiro elas completamente da sua vida, está me ouvindo?"

"Lily, não precisa ser assim-"

"Eu não me importo com dinheiro, pensão, ou o escambau. Eu só quero que meus filhos sejam amados pelo pai deles, só isso. Será que pode dar um pouquinho de atenção pra eles? Por que na hora de fazê-los, você tinha toda a atenção do mundo!"

James não conseguiu controlar a risada.

"Está rindo do que, Potter? Conseguiu o que queria, não é?" Diz Amos furioso. "Roubou minha mulher, meus filhos... O que mais quer de mim?"

"O que?" James fala arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis e sua capacidade de ser extremamente babaca? Não, obrigada."

"James não roubou nada, pelo amor de Deus!" Lily fala, extremamente irritada. "Amos, saia da minha frente antes que eu lhe dê um belo murro."

"Certo. Mas amanhã eu vou buscar as crianças."

"Se elas quiserem ir com você, tudo bem."

"Então ok... Até amanhã." Amos encara James pela ultima vez, com um olhar meio envergonhado, e vai embora.

Entrando no carro, Lily solta a maior quantidade de palavrões possível.

"Miserável filho da égua, nunca vi mais egoísta e crápula..."

"Ei, Lils. Não fica assim, vai." James fala, embora ele também estivesse xingando Amos em sua mente. "Não vale a pena perder seu tempo com ele."

Lily suspira e massageia as têmporas.

"Minha preocupação é com as crianças. Elas já até cansaram de perguntar do pai."

"Bem, eles tem você como mãe. É melhor do que qualquer Amos por aí."

Ela sorriu agradecida.

"Obrigada."

James deixou Lily e as crianças em casa e foi embora. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

_**Então é isso, pessoal! Deixem suas críticas, opiniões, sentimentos, qualquer coisa! comentem! Favoritem! Recomendem! **_

_**Leiam Cops! sqn**_

_**Mas sério, obrigada a todos que acompanham e respondendo as reviews...**_

_**ClauMs- **JUDY RUUUUULESSSS! Eu amo ela, sério 33 Obrigada por comentarrrrr fico feliz que gostou!_

**_Sassah Potter -_**_ Awnnn, obrigada flor! A Judy é ótima né? hahaha Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijosssss_

**_viic black -_**_ Oiiiii Obrigada florzinha *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! beijos até o próximo :3_


	5. Aquele do Robert?

_**Geeeeeeeeeente, mas faltou apenas 1 comentário, UM COMENTÁRIO pra 30? OBRIGADAAA SUAS LINDAS POR COMENTAREM, maasss eu tive uns probleminhas aqui (o capitulo não salvou então tive que escrever tudo de novo, foi horrível) por isso só estou postando hoje! Enfimmmmm, espero que gostem desse capitulo, principalmente por que a Lily está DI-VI-NA!**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação *-***_

* * *

James sentou em sua mesa no McKinnon's e batucou os dedos no tampo, impaciente. Faziam trinta minutos desde que chegara, e nada de Jessica ou Lily aparecerem. Mais nervoso do que anão em comício, ele pediu um suco para tentar acalmar um pouco a ansiedade.

Droga, onde estaria Lily? Será que ela desistiria de tudo? Será que ela o deixaria na mão pois vira que era uma ideia estúpida? _Não_, pensou ele, _Lily nunca me abandonaria assim._

Então qual era o motivo de tamanha demora? Será que ela estava bem? Será que os pirralhos estavam bem?

Tendo a preocupação tomando o lugar da ansiedade, ligou para a ruiva.

"_Alô?"_Disse ela com uma voz cansada.

"Lil? Está tudo bem por aí?"

Lily suspirou.

_"Sim. É só que... Amos veio aqui buscar as crianças e disse que as levaria para o clube de golfe, mas Judith se recusou a ir. Disse que preferia tomar ácido a participar de um jogo tão chato."_

"Mas o que o Amos tem na cabeça para levar duas crianças para jogar _golfe?_ Por que não as levou para algum clube ou algo parecido?"

_"Ah, não sei, talvez por que ele é um babaca. Ah meu Deus, James, o almoço! Eu me esqueci completamente, perdão! Estou indo praí o mais rápido possível."_ E então desligou.

"Ótimo." Murmurou James para si. "Vamos todos nos esquecer do James, por que não?"

"Argh, você está falando sozinho. Estou começando a ficar preocupada, James."

"Marlene!" Ele sorriu a abraçou a morena, que sentou-se na sua frente sem cerimônias. "Só chegou agora?"

"Aham." Concordou, e então fez uma bola de chiclete. _Pop. "_Tinha umas coisas para resolver no banco." Marlene era filha do dono do restaurante, Michael Mckinnon. Sempre estava por lá o ajudando com o que fosse preciso.

"Mas e você, o que está fazendo aqui sentado sozinho? Esperando alguém?"

"Sim, bem...Olha Lene, se uma ruiva louca aparecer por aqui dizendo ser minha esposa, ela não é a Lily ok?"

Ela o encarou desconfiada.

"O que está aprontando? É coisa do Sirius isso aí, né? Sabia que tinha dedo daquele cachorro na história..."

"Não, não tem nada a ver com o Sirius." James apressou-se em dizer. "É mais complicado que isso. Apenas finja que não nos conhece, está bem?"

Ela cerrou os olhos e então fez outra bola de chiclete.

"Não pense que não irei tirar essa história a limpo com a Lily depois, ouviu bem?"

Ele concordou veemente.

"Certo. Bem, aproveite seu almoço com a ruiva louca e sei lá mais quem. Mande lembranças ao Remus." E com a expressão ainda desconfiada, foi embora.

Então avistou Jessica entrando no restaurante, completamente linda com seus jeans e salto alto.

_Ai meu senhor das alianças perdidas,_ele pensou,_isso não vai dar certo._

XxXxxXx

_"Lily, isso é realmente necessário?"_

"Sim, Remus, eu preciso da sua ajuda, ok? Não posso simplesmente chegar lá de táxi! Sou a futura ex Senhora Potter!"

Do outro lado da linha, Remus suspirou derrotado.

_"Certo. Mas você me deve uma."_

"Só apareça aqui com um terno, ok?"

Sem dizer mais nada, Lily desligou o telefone e saiu aos tropeços pelo quarto, que estava uma bagunça. Milhares de roupas e sapatos estavam jogados por todos os móveis possíveis e ela simplesmente não sabia por onde começar sua caracterização.

"Ok, vamos lá." Ela pegou uma saia preta e um top crop branco. "Certo, teremos muita pele mostrando. Bom. Isso é bom né? Um sapato, isso. Sapatos são bons. Você não estava pensando em andar por aí descalça, não é Evans? Uma bolsa de grife... Perfeito. Agora... A maquiagem."

Após quase uma hora de arrumação, maquiagem por todo seu banheiro e um cabelo deslumbrante, estava pronta.

Com um _timing_ perfeito, a campainha tocou.

Ao abri-la, Lily deu de cara com Remus vestindo um terno e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Ok." Ele disse pausadamente, observando o _look_ da ruiva com a expressão espantada. "O que é você e o que fez com a Lily?"

Lily revirou os olhos.

"Sério?" Remus assoviou. "Você tá gata, Lil."

"Eu sei, querido." Ela sorriu maliciosa e piscou, passando por ele e apertando o botão do elevador. "Vamos, vamos, querido Lupin. Tempo é dinheiro."

Remus, olhando Lily toda trabalhada na grife e agindo como uma perua metida, não pode fazer nada além de gargalhar.

XXXxXx

James conversava com Jessica animadamente no McKinnon's. Havia, no final, convencido a garota de que tudo não passara de um mal entendido e que ele era um homem divorciado. Ela, não sendo boba, quis conhecer a tal esposa e ele não a culpou por ser desconfiada.

"Eu quero saber se vocês estão separados para valer." Disse ela. "Não quero ser um obstáculo na sua vida."

Ele segurou sua mão.

"Obstáculo? Você tá brincando né? Jess, eu quero ficar com você. Não me importo com ex-mulheres e derivados, o mundo que se exploda."

Ela sorriu com seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

"Certo. Mas antes temos que nos conhecer antes né? Nem seu sobrenome eu sei!"

"É Potter." James disse meio sem graça. "James Potter."

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitas.

"Potter? Dono da Potter's County?" Ela pareceu surpresa. "Eu imaginei você mais..."

"Sério?" Ele brinca.

"Mais velho." Eles riem.

"Certo... Eu não sou lá muito novo, mas também não sou velho! Vamos começar de novo... Meu nome é James Potter, tenho trinta e cinco anos e...Lily?"

"Lily?" Jessica o olhou confusa, mas James estava espantado demais para prestar atenção. Lily saia de um carro luxuoso (que era muito parecido com o de Sirius, a propósito) com a ajuda de... Remus?

Ela arrumou seus cabelos sedosos jogados pelo ombro e tirou os óculos escuros. Até aí tudo bem, se não fosse por sua roupa, que era um tanto, hum... Curta demais para a sanidade de qualquer homem que passava por ali.

Jessica estava senão espantada, e sua boca formava um perfeito "O".

"_Aquela_ é a Lily?"

James só conseguiu emitir alguns sons não identificados e concordou com a cabeça.

Lily entrou, com Remus logo atrás dela. Ele estava se passando pelo segurança/motorista de Lily? Ah, aquilo iria ser hilário.

Marlene caminhou até Lily com uma cara de espanto, mas, percebendo a piscada da ruiva de quem dizia "Só entre na brincadeira!", sorriu e a abraçou, a direcionando para uma mesa.

Mesa essa que, por acaso, ficava exatamente do lado da de James e Jessica.

"Jamie, querido!" Sorriu assim que avistou o moreno e sua acompanhante. "Que desagradável surpresa. E... Imagino que essa seja a Jennifer."

"Jessica." Respondeu a morena, simpática. Lily sorriu falsa.

"Foi o que eu disse." Ela se sentou na mesa dos dois sem nenhuma cerimônia. "Robert, querido, pode esperar lá no carro. Já estamos de saída. Não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos."

"É, Robert." James estava se divertindo muito mais do que deveria. "Pode esperar lá no carro."

Remus só então percebeu que Lily falava com ele, e revirou os olhos murmurando um "Sim senhora." E quando apenas James podia vê-lo, Remus o enviou o dedo do meio.

"Então, Jamie." Lily fala, cruzando as pernas. James não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquela saia estava curta_demais_. "Quero os papéis assinados amanhã, entendeu bem?"

O moreno a encarou confuso.

"Hã?"

Lily o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

"Ai!" Jessica exclamou. "Quem me chutou?"

"Lily! Ainda com a bebida?" James pareceu extremamente ofendido. "Me desculpe por ela, Jess, é que... Ela tem uns probleminhas com álcool, sabe? Afeta as terminações nervosas, é um desastre."

Lily, só para reforçar o que James acabara de falar, chamou o garçom.

"Oi, querido... Será que tem como você me trazer um uísque por favor? Ah, com gelo de preferência." Ela sorriu de piscou maliciosa. "E se possível, você de brinde."

O pobre garçom não pode deixar de reparar nas pernas da ruiva e quase teve um ataque do coração. Vermelho dos pés a cabeça, saiu e voltou rapidamente com o pedido.

"Obrigada, docinho." Ela sorriu e o entregou um guardanapo para o rapaz, sussurrando: "Me liga, viu?"

Jessica encarava a ruiva um tanto espantada. Não era de menos que James havia pedido o divórcio, a mulher era realmente louca.

"Onde estávamos mesmo?" disse Lily, dando o seu sorriso mais brilhante. Julgando pela expressão de diversão de James e da confusão de sua namorada, aquilo estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. "Os papéis do divórcio, claro. Quero eles até amanhã, ouviu?"

James apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu entreguei ontem para você, Haymitch.*"

Lily, em uma atitude muito madura, o mostrou a língua.

"Blá blá blá, claro que sim. Então por que não os vi, huh? Huh?" Ela cerrou os olhos e bebeu um pouco do seu uísque. A cena de Lily se fazendo de ex-mulher alcoólatra era tão cômica, que James teve que fingir um ataque de tosse para não rir. "Ih, olha aí, começou o ataque de novo. Vou te falar uma coisa, Joanne-"

"Jessica."

"Exato. Vou te falar, o James tem um problema no pulmão por fumar muito na faculdade e mesmo depois de parar com os cigarros, continua com essas tosses irritantes. Para você ter noção, na nossa lua de mel tive que pedir pro serviço de quarto trazer um xarope, por que ele estava tossindo tanto que o negócio nem subiu, se é que você me entende."

Jessica apenas levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa, sem saber o que dizer.

"Isso é por que você estava cheirando a cachaça, como sempre." Retruca James, se recuperando do "ataque de tosses". "Não sei que tipo de pinga era aquela, mas fedia. Não tem como entrar no clima com uma garrafa de álcool ambulante, né?"

"Eu bebo simmmm, estou vivendo..." Lily começa a cantar, sacudindo os ombros. Metade do restaurante parou para olhá-la de olhos arregalados. "Tem gente que não bebe e está morrendo EU BEBO SIM!"

"ENTÃO..." James e interrompeu. "Você não viu os papéis provavelmente por que havia enchido a cara de pinga, e nem se lembra do que aconteceu."

"Olha aqui, Potter, eu não vou ficar ouvindo seus monócromos-"

"Monólogos." Ele corrigiu entediado.

"Dá na mesma. Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você falar sobre meus problemas com a bebida, até por que estou perfeitamente bem."

Sendo assim, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os três.

"Então, Lily..." diz Jessica finalmente. "É um grande prazer conhecê-la."

"Ah, querida, igualmente. Você é a namorada do James né? Ele falou bastante de você."

"Falou?" a outra franziu o cenho, confusa.

"Claro!" A ruiva ri, jogando os cabelos para trás. "Eu e Jamie, embora divorciados, somos amigos antes de tudo."

"É." Resmungou James, infeliz. "Antes de você me trair com meu melhor amigo, dormir com o motorista-"

"Robert é uma ótima pessoa." Lily acrescentou, mas James continuou como se ninguém tivesse o interrompido.

"... Estourado os meus cartões de crédito e ter colocado fogo na minha moto, nós dois somos melhores amigos."

Lily beliscou o queixo do moreno e brincadeira.

"Exatamente, querido. Enfim, Joyce-"

"É Jessi-...Ah, esquece." A morena estava cansada de tentar corrigir.

"Fico feliz por James ter encontrado alguém. É bom saber que o... você sabe, _amiguinho_ dele voltou a funcionar. Por que, querida, eu vou te falar, é uma dificuldade..."

"Desnecessário, Lily." James murmura mal humorado._Pronto!_ Pensou ele. _ A louca deu para falar das minhas partes íntimas!_

"Ah, Jimmy, não fique com vergonha." Lily diz e Jessica concorda veemente, segurando a mão de James por cima da mesa como um gesto de suporte. "A Jean não está aqui para julgar você, ela vai te apoiar não importa as circunstâncias."

"Mas é claro que sim!" Jessica diz.

"O problema, querida, é que o treco ao invés de ficar retinho como deveria, vai esquerda, quase faz um ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus, é impressionante."

James, sentindo que aquela conversa estava indo longe demais, resolveu intervir.

"O que a Lilica aqui quis dizer, Jess..." Lily grunhiu com o apelido. Ele sabe que ela repudiava aquele apelido. "É que ela não tem nenhuma objeção quanto à nossa relação."

"Isso mesmo, aham. Totalmente. Sério, eu o James nunca mais teremos algo. _Nunca._ Nunquinha. Nem aqui, nem na China."

Por mais incrível que pareça, Jessica suspirou em alívio.

"Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso. Obrigada, Lily, por ser tão compreensiva."

"Ah, pffft." Ela faz um gesto de descaso com as mãos. "Tá tudo bem. Só um pequena dúvida... Quantos anos você tem mesmo?"

"Hmm." Jessica achou a pergunta um tanto peculiar,mas respondeu mesmo assim. "Vinte e quatro."

_Santo Cristo._ Lily pensou. _Nessa idade eu estava casada e grávida de Harry. Ai meu Deus, estou ficando velha!_

"Certo... Enfim, vou deixá-los a sós. Foi bom te conhecer Ginny." Ela levantou-se, pronta para ir embora, quanto Jessica falou:

"Adorei os sapatos."

Lily sorriu agradecida.

"Quem sabe ela não te dá esse, ela tem milhares de pares." Resmungou James. "Eu sei disso, pois fui eu quem paguei."

"Awn, você foi um marido muito generoso." Lily sorriu falsa. Seu celular tocou. "Só um minutinho."

_"Mãe, o papai não deixa a gente vender a namorada dele pelo ebay!"_É o que Harry diz antes mesmo de Lily dizer alô. Lily suspira.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"_Ela é chata e_mandona_, nem eu nem Judy gostamos dela."_

_"_Deixe-me adivinhar, a ideia foi dela."

"_Como sabe?"_

Massageando as têmporas, Lily suspira mais uma vez.

"Harry, deixe-me falar com a sua irmã por favor."

Quando James ouviu isso, quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

Jessica encarava hora James, hora Lily, confusão escrita em sua testa.

"Lily, por que não atende lá fora?" James dá a sugestão calmamente. Lily apenas faz "Shhh."

"Judith, o que eu falei para você sobre vender as pessoas pelo ebay? Já não basta aquela vez com o seu irmão! Não quero saber!" Disse numa voz autoritária. "Quase foi presa por tráfico de pessoas! Não, você não vai grudar chiclete no cabelo dela! Quando chegar em casa teremos uma conversa muito séria, mocinha."

E então desligou.

Jessica encarou James e Lily com os olhos arregalados.

"Vocês tem filhos?"

Lily congelou.

"É..." James gaguejou, bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais. "Nós talvez tenhamos, algumas crianças..."

Ele olhou para Lily como quem pede ajuda. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Ah, James não irá meter seus bebês nessa história maluca._

"Nós temos dois filhos." James disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Lily bateu na própria testa.

Jessica arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo irritada.

"E quando planejava me dizer isso?"

* * *

_**Enfimmmmmmmmmmmm, é isso aí pessoal, espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado.**_

_**Ah, e pra quem não sabe, o Haymitch* é um personagem alcoolatra de Jogos Vorazes, achei que seria legal o James chamando a Lily assim.**_

_**Mas então,**_

_**COMENTEM!**_

_**DEIXEM SUAS OPINIÕES, SEM ELAS NEM EU NEM A FIC SOMO NINGUÉM!**_

_**Obrigada a todos que comentaram, de verdade gente, amo muito vcs 333333**_

_**Beijos e até o próximo cap!**_

_**Ah, e respondendo as reviews...**_

**Mylle Malfoy P.w - **Fico feliz que tenha gostado! :D

**LaahB - **Ahh, mas eu prefiro não deixar enorme, meio que cansa não? hhahaha beijos!

**ClauMS - **A Judith e o Sirius vão aprontar MUITAS pra Lily e o James ficarem juntos, você vai ver só eauhuah Fico feliz que se divirta com a fic, sério mesmo! Obrigada por comentarrrrrr beijos até o próximo *-*

**Karinne S - **Oiiii, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, sério! Eu estou tentando postar um capitulo por semana, e agora que estou de férias fica mais fácil :D

Ahhhh, o Rick não morre tão cedo, eu acho! Ele tem o Carl pra cuidar, eu acho que seria covardia matar ele. Afinal, eles só tem um ao outro. Agora, se o Glenn morrer eu desisto da vida, apenax.


	6. Aquele do Remus Irritado

**_N/A: I'M BAAAAAACK TCHUTCHUCOSSSSSSSSSSS! Como que vocês estão, hein? hein? hein? EU TO ÓTIMA OBRIGADA POR PERGUNTAR -q_****_  
_****_Enfim, me desculpem pela demora para postar esse capitulo, mas eu estou viajando e fica meio difícil parar para escrever, etc etc. Mas me digam, como estão as férias de vocês? Muita agitação? Queria agradecer muuuuuiiiito a cada um que comentou, nunca imaginei que com cinco capitulos teriam tantos comentários! E mais de 500 views, MEU DEUS! MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA VCS SÃO LINDOS E PERFEITOS SERIO!_**

**_Espero que gostem desse capitulo, me avisem se tiver qualquer erro, viu?_**

**_Bom Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo a todos, muita paz e muito Jily na nossa vida hehehehe_****_  
_****_Apreciem sem moderação!_**

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

"_Nós temos dois filhos." James disse com um sorriso amarelo. Lily bateu na própria testa. Jessica arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo irritada._

"_E quando planejava me dizer isso?"_

James olhava de Jessica para Lily, parecendo um pouco apreensivo, mas Lily sabia que por dentro ele estava em pânico.

"Bem, assim que a Lily saísse!" Responde ele imediatamente, encarando a namorada, que franziu o cenho.

Lily cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente, e James compreendeu a mensagem: _"Não se atreva a meter meus filhos nessa história."_

Por alguns segundos, Lily e James tinham uma conversa silenciosa.

_Potter, eu juro por Deus que se..._ Ela tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

**_Lily, pelo amor que tem por mim, não estrague tudo._**

A expressão pidona de James era tamanha, que Lily acabou cedendo. James sempre conseguia ganhá-la na chantagem emocional.

Jessica pigarreou.

"Então..."

"Sabe o que é, Jess, a Lily tem um pouco de ciúmes das crianças." Respondeu James com um sorriso amarelo. Se Lily não o conhecesse tão bem, cairia direitinho naquele teatro cara de pau dele. "Quando começamos a falar sobre elas, começamos a discutir e é deplorável."

"Isso é por que você sabe que as crianças gostam mais de mim do que de você!" Lily diz finalmente, com o nariz empinado, voltando à personagem.

"Você sabe que é mentira, não sou eu que proíbo chocolate em dia de semana!" James exclama indignado e a ruiva refreia a vontade de rir. Os dois mereciam um Oscar. "Tá vendo, Jess? É sempre essa confusão. Me desculpe por não ter te falado antes, eu só queria evitar conflito."

Lily vulgo Senhora Potter revirou os olhos resmungou algo sobre os talentos de James para o teatro.

"Ah, mas que legal que vocês tem filhos!" Jessica diz animada. "Eu amo crianças."

James murmurou algo parecido com _"não tenho certeza que vai amar as minhas"_

"Qual o nome dos seus filhos?" Pergunta Jess sorridente. Lily quase se sentiu mal pela pobre garota. Ela parecia ser extremamente simpática e compreensiva, e a ruiva tinha noventa por cento de certeza que de aquele plano não iria dar certo.

"Adam e Mary."

"Harry e Judith." Disseram James e Lily ao mesmo tempo. Jessica franziu a testa, confusa.

Lily quis bater em James. Ela não ia colocar suas crianças no meio daquele plano maluco, e o retardado diz o nome dos dois!

"É Harry Adam e Judith Mary." Lily respondeu, antes que Jessica desconfiasse de algo. "Adam é o nome do meu pai e Mary é o nome da mãe do James, então..."

"Ah, que adorável!" Jessica exclamou sorrindo.

"Bem." Lily disse finalmente. "Não vou mais atrapalhar vocês dois, Robert deve estar me esperando para almoçarmos."

"Robert?" Jess perguntou. "O motorista?"

"Sim, sim. Ele é uma ótima companhia, e um excelente amante." Lily sorriu falsa e deu dois beijos na bochecha de Jessica, que sorriu simpática. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Johanna. Saiba que fico muito feliz que vai cuidar do Jamie."

"Mas é claro." Disse a outra ainda sorrindo. James parecia aliviado. Lily apertou suas bochechas.

"Vejo você por ai, Jimmy." E então sussurrou, mas não tão baixo para que Jessica pudesse ouvir. "Se quiser, ainda tenho o cartão daquele médico. Seu problema com ejaculação precoce ainda não foi totalmente resolvido, quem sabe a Janaina pode te levar..."

"O nome dela é Jessica." James fala entre dentes, cerrando os olhos para a cobra que chamava de melhor amiga. "E eu não preciso de nenhum médico, eu e meu amiguinho estamos muito bem, obrigado."

Lily revirou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos do moreno.

"Bem, se você diz... Até um dia desses Jimmy... e _Jessica."_

E sendo assim, Lily saiu do restaurante, não antes de mandar o olhar mais sujo possível para James, O Mentiroso.

Entrou no carro e encontrou Remus falando no celular com o que parecia um Sirius raivoso.

"Sirius, foi só por agora, já estou indo aí devolver! Você me deu a chave reserva, acéfalo. Sim. Sim. Não, eu não vou te pagar um almoço." Lily estendeu a mão para pegar o telefone. "Espera, a Lil quer falar contigo."

"_Late."_ Sirius diz do outro lado da linha.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

"Você é o cachorro, esqueceu? Olha, eu até ia me desculpar por obrigar o Remus a pegar seu carro sem sua permissão, mas por conta dessa falta de educação resolvi não fazê-lo."

"_Ah, Lily, para de drama. E eu preciso do meu carro, eu tenho um compromisso!"_

"Almoçar no McDonald's por que você não sabe fazer uma lasanha de micro-ondas sem explodir seu apartamento não é um compromisso, Sirius. Apenas se arrume que eu e Remus vamos te buscar para comer."

"_Pode ser no McKinnon's? Estou com saudades da comida de lá."_

"Você sente falta é de outra coisa, que eu sei. E não, acabei de voltar de lá, é uma longa história. Apenas coloque uma roupa, ok? E de preferência uma cueca, por que por mais que você seja gato, Sirius, não é uma coisa bonita de se ver."

Sirius suspirou.

"_Ok, até mais."_

Remus a encarou com a sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto dava partida no carro.

"Como foi o almoço?"

Lily gargalhou alto.

"Você não vai acreditar!"

XxXXxX

"A Lily é uma figura, hein?" Comentou Jessica enquanto andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Los Angeles. James nunca se sentiu tão satisfeito em toda sua vida, e devia aquilo à Lily. Aquela ruiva maluca era a melhor pessoa que havia conhecido em sua vida, e se não fosse por ela, não estaria ali, com a garota dos seus sonhos.

Observando Jess de lado, ela parecia ainda mais exuberante, com seus cabelos negros esvoaçantes e os olhos azuis brilhantes. Sua boca exibia um sorriso de fazer as pernas de qualquer homem tremer, e James achava impressionante a capacidade dela de ser tão amigável e simpática com sua ex-mulher, mesmo sendo Lily uma farsa. Pensar sobre isso fazia com que o peito dele se enchesse de culpa, mas logo tentava desviar sua mente para o que mais importava: Jessica.

"Ela é, definitivamente, uma pessoa peculiar." Responde ele com um sorriso brincalhão, e rouba dela um selinho. "Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva. Me desculpe por te fazer pensar que eu estava traindo Lily, mas... A verdade é que ela realmente dormiu com meu melhor amigos e, como pode ver, mantém um caso com Robert, o motorista."

Ele imaginou que se fazer de coitado ajudaria na situação, ainda mais se o modo de consolo de Jessica envolvia beijos e peças de roupas jogadas pelo chão. Além do que, o fato de Lily ter seguido a risca e falado que Remus (no caso, Robert) era um ótimo amante fora extremamente hilário.

"Eu lamento muito que ela tenha feito você passar por isso." Ela aperta sua mão. "Saiba que estou aqui para o que precisar."

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir mais ainda. Parou de andar e, beijando a bochecha da morena rapidamente, sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Eu já tenho o que eu preciso."

Jessica riu.

"E seus filhos?" Ela parecia extremamente animada. "Eu quero muito conhecê-los."

James gelou. A parte dos filhos fora algo um tanto inesperado. Lily e sua boca grande demais, tinha que atender o telefonema do pestinha e não só ficou parecendo que eles tinham um filho junto, mas sim dois. James não se importaria em fingir ser o pai de Harry, mas Judith era uma coisinha particularmente difícil de lidar. Ela era teimosa, sarcástica, e ainda por cima um gênio. Sem falar que a garota nunca gostara de James, e sempre fazia algo para irritá-lo ou deixá-lo desconfortável.

"Conhecê-los?" James sorriu amarelo. "Claro, vamos combinar um dia desses."

Ela sorriu largamente.

"Eu vou adorar!"

XxXXxX

A gargalhada de Sirius era tão alta que até os garçons olharam feio para ele. Ele, Lily e Remus estavam num restaurante (que infelizmente não era o McKinnon's) e ruiva contava dos detalhes do seu encontro com James e sua nova namorada.

"Robert, o motorista!" Sirius exclamava entre as risadas. Remus estava com uma expressão fechada e bufava em irritação. "Ai, Lily, você é um gênio!"

Lily apenas sorriu triunfante e bebericou seu refrigerante.

"Você devia ter visto a cara da tal Jessica quando eu disse que James tinha problemas sérios na cama, foi impagável. Ele, coitado, só pode me olhar feio." Disse ela.

Sirius pareceu se recuperar de sua crise de risos, mas ainda ofegava. Lily era uma figura e tanto, isso era fato. Quando James falara sobre ela quando os dois se conheceram na faculdade, ele achou que a ruiva não tinha nada de especial. Parecia uma garota legal, mas achou que logo iria passar assim que James resolvesse se apaixonar por ela, o que não aconteceu. Os dois viraram melhores amigos, e então Lily fazia parte da turma e era praticamente um dos caras.

"Mas vocês não sabem da melhor parte!" ela disse. "Eu estava preocupada com as crianças e na hora Harry me ligou, então eu atendi, é claro. Mas eu me esqueci completamente da namorada do James, e acabei dando uma bronca na Judy. Sendo assim, Jessica ouviu e, aparentemente, eu e o Potter temos dois filhos juntos."

Remus arregalou os olhos. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas. Lily suspirou.

"Bem, isso sim é uma merda." Sirius finalmente diz, recebendo olhares tanto de Remus quanto de Lily. "Você não confirmou, confirmou?"

"Confirmei." Disse ela. "Eu não poderia simplesmente desmentir aquilo tudo, né? Seria uma tragédia. Além do mais, isso é importante para o James, seria horrível fazer uma coisa dessas com ele."

Sirius trocou um olhar com Remus. Eles temiam no que isso iria dar. Lily era altruísta demais, e James de menos. Não que o amigo fosse um cara egoísta, mas ele pensava nas consequências que seriam trazidas a ele quando ele se colocava na posição de ajudar alguém. Lily, por outro lado, não ligava para isso. Ela faria de tudo para ajudar qualquer um, e depois pensava nela. O fato de James ser seu melhor amigo amplificava ainda mais as coisas, pois Sirius sabia que ela faria de tudo por James e vice-versa.

O que ele e Remus já haviam conversado e concordado era que alguém iria sair magoado com essa história. E Sirius temia, mais ainda, que essa alguém pudesse ser Lily. Afinal, ela não enganava ninguém a não ser ela mesma com a história de "James é meu melhor amigo, não temos nada!"

Seria terrível se ela se visse apaixonada e quebrar a cara mais uma vez, como aconteceu com Amos.

"Lily...Você tem certeza que essa foi a escolha certa?" Remus disse. "Quer dizer, eu sei que é do James que estamos falando, mas eu sinto que no final isso vai dar merda."

"Eu sei, Remus, mas é que... Ele sempre me falou sobre essa garota pela qual ele sentiria uma conexão maior, que não o enxergaria como o milionário dono da Potter's County, que não estava interessada apenas com dinheiro e aparência." Diz Lily. "E parece que ele finalmente encontrou essa garota, sabe? E eu quero que ele seja feliz. Ele já quebrou a cara demais por conta de garotas que só ligavam para status, e eu vi que a Jessica não é assim. Eu acho que vale a pena juntar os dois."

Sirius trocou mais um olhar com Remus. Lily falava aquilo com convicção, mas depois de tantos anos de amizade, Sirius soube reconhecer a pontada de incerteza em sua voz. Torcia para que aquilo não acabasse da maneira que ele imaginava.

"Bem, se é assim, eu e Sirius respeitamos sua decisão. Só não queremos que você saia prejudicada."

Lily fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

"Nah, eu vou ficar bem, mas obrigada por se preocuparem. Ei, que tal irmos ao cinema? Não tenho nada melhor para fazer a tarde mesmo."

Sirius deu de ombros. Seria legal, afinal, fazia tempo que não saíam para fazer algo do tipo. Pensou em chamar Marlene, mas achou melhor não. Remus se irritava toda vez que o nome dela era mencionado, principalmente se fosse Sirius que o fazia. Marlene e Sirius tiveram um tipo de rolo, mas logo acabou quando Remus disse que estava afim da garota. Sirius não a havia visto desde então. A verdade era que sentia falta de Marlene, mas não de uma maneira romântica. Ela sempre fora uma ótima amiga, mas Sirius notou que depois que dormiram juntos, não era a mesma coisa. Havia essa tensão no ar, como uma frase inacabada. E sempre havia os olhares irritados de Remus e as tentativas de Lene de fingir que não notava o loiro.

_Que maravilha,_ pensou Sirius, _estraguei duas mais do que importantes amizades por causa de sexo. Parabéns, Black, por ser um tapado completo._

"Vai ser legal." Remus disse. "Posso chamar a Dora?"

"Dora?" Sirius franziu o cenho. "Dora de Nimphadora? Nimphadora Tonks, _minha priminha?"_

Remus o encarou carrancudo. Lily segurou uma risada.

"Sim, Black, sua prima Tonks. Não sei se esqueceu, mas nos conhecemos na festa do Lockhart. Eu te mandei uma mensagem falando que estava saindo com ela, mas aparentemente você estava ocupado demais com a Marlene para ler, não é?"

Sirius recuou.

"Uau, calma lá, não precisa ficar na defensiva. Não tenho nada contra vocês não, aliás, acho muito maneiro. Vocês fazem um casal peculiar."

Lily encarou os dois com interesse.

"Se o casal de velhinhos parou de brigar, podemos ir? E sim, pode convidar a Tonks. Contanto que não faça eu e Sirius de vela."

Remus apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

XxXXXxX

"Potter." Amos arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que não fora Lily que abrira a porta do seu apartamento. "O que faz aqui?"

James sempre quis dar um soco em Amos por ser o babaca que sempre fora com Lily, e as bobagens que ele falava não ajudavam muito no seu autocontrole. Era impressionante a capacidade de um cara tão grande ter um cérebro tão pequeno.

James nunca foi com a cara de Amos. Desde a faculdade, os dois mantinham essa competição pela atenção de Lily. James acabara perdendo, afinal, Lily se casou com Amos. Mas Lily, em momento algum, deixou de ser amiga de James. Seu marido reclamava, criticava, esbravejava e morria de ciúme da amizade dos dois, mas ainda sim a ruiva tinha tempo para sair com os amigos, para o desprazer de Amos. Pouco tempo depois de casados, veio Judith. Eles não poderiam estar mais felizes com a noticia, e mesmo James não gostando de Amos, ficou alegre por Lily. Quando Lily descobriu que estava grávida de Harry, três anos depois, ela estava prestes a se divorciar. Amos havia, afinal, traído Lily com uma mulher qualquer e a gravidez não a impediu de se livrar do traste com o qual havia se casado.

Por essas e outras, James mantinha uma relação de ódio com o ex da amiga, pois além de ter traído Lily, Amos teve a audácia de acusá-la de traição também, alegando que Harry não era dele e sim, de James. O desgraçado pediu teste de DNA, mas em troca ganhou um olho roxo de James.

James seria o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo se seu filho fosse Harry, ele era louco pelo garoto. Mas ele nunca havia transado com Lily, e a única vez que havia a visto sem roupas foi quando entrou em seu quarto sem bater. Foi uma visão espetacular, e ele ficou com a imagem na cabeça por semanas, mas fora um único episódio.

Desde então James não suportava olhar para o rosto perfeitinho de Amos Diggory e sua atitude ignorante. Desde o divórcio, ele quase não liga para as crianças e a ajuda financeira era mínima. Era impressionante o fato de ele ter saído com os filhos mais de uma vez nos últimos três meses.

"Estou fazendo compras, Diggory, não vê?" Responde James finalmente, sarcasmo escorrendo em sua voz. "Eu tenho uma cópia da chave do apartamento da Lily, e como ela saiu com Marlene, pediu para que eu olhasse as crianças até que ela chegasse."

Amos pareceu um tanto desconfortável com isso, e apenas resmungou algo sob a respiração.

James percebeu que Harry e Judith estavam ali, e se surpreendeu que a pequena ruiva não houvesse se pronunciado ainda. Parecia um tanto irritada.

"Hey, Jude." James sorriu e ela revirou os olhos com o trocadilho. Harry correu ao encontro do moreno. "E aí, garotão? Como foi seu dia?"

Harry coçou seus olhos cansado e suspirou.

"Chato."

Amos revirou os olhos, ganhando um olhar feio de James.

"Mas também, que tipo de pessoa leva duas crianças para um clube de golfe?! Sério, pai, até o escritório do James é melhor que aquilo. Pelo menos o Sirius nos dá biscoito, e ás vezes, batata frita!" Judith exclama indignada, bufando e entrando em casa.

"Ei, não vão dar tchau pro pai de vocês?" Amos exclama, falsamente ofendido. James sabia que ele pouco se importava com essas coisas, estava só querendo dar uma de Pai Maravilha na frente dele.

"Tchau pai." Disseram os dois entediados e Harry correu para a televisão gritando "O último a chegar no controle assiste o que o outro quer!"

Judy logo corre atrás do irmão, vermelha como um tomate.

"Mas isso não é justo! Você sempre esconde o controle, seu trapaceiro." E então os dois começam a discutir e puxar o controle remoto da mão do outro.

James encara Amos com tédio.

"Falou, Diggory." E faz menção de fechar a porta, mas Amos o impede.

"Espera, Potter." Diz ele, parecendo tomar coragem para dizer algo. "Você e a Lily... Vocês estão-"

"Oh, sim Diggory, estamos juntos." Surrura James extremamente irônico. "A verdade é que Lily está lá em cima, se recuperando da maravilhosa tarde de sexo que tivemos."

Amos apenas o encarou de olhos arregalados e testa franzida.

"Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que impedir Judy de fazer Harry engolir o controle remoto." James diz e bate a porta com força na cara do moreno, murmurando "Babaca."

"Ei, vocês dois!" Exclama ao tentar separar Judith de Harry. "Parem de brigar, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês tem duas televisões nessa casa, sabiam?"

"Mas a da sala é a única que pega Discovery Science!" Judy diz embravecida. "E Harry sempre assiste aos programas dele de tarde, e eu assisto os meus a noite. É o combinado!"

"Mas hoje a tarde eu não pude assistir, tá?" Harry cruza os braços.

"A culpa não é minha que o papai resolve fazer algo tão chato a ponto de nos fazer querer assistir programas de má qualidade."

"Top Chef não é um programa de má qualidade!" Grita Harry e pula em cima da irmã, mas James o segura.

"Chega, vocês dois!" Ele diz com uma voz autoritária. "Não quero saber se querem assistir coisas sobre planetas ou comida, ok? Quero que se comportem até a mãe de vocês chegarem. Então ao invés de assistirem o que cada um quer, vocês vão assistir o que _eu_ quero."

Os dois começaram a protestar, mas James fez um gesto com a mão, os silenciando.

"Vamos assistir o filme que eu quiser, e fim."

O casal de irmãos suspirou contentados e se sentaram emburrados no sofá.

Aproveitando que Lily não estava ali para interferir, James resolveu começar com seu plano.

"Então crianças," ele sorri largamente. "Tenho uma proposta para vocês."

* * *

**_N/A: Então é isso aiiiii galeres! Comentem! Critiquem! Deem suas opiniões, sem elas a fic não é nada, hein? Feliz Natal a todos e um bom Ano Novo!_****_  
_****_Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!_**

**_E respondendo as reviews..._**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W. - **_Ahhhh, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Eu simplesmente amei escrever a Lily toda espevitada e louca haha Espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo, obrigada por comentar, viu? Beijos e até o proximo!_

**Anne- **_Pois é, o James é estúpido o suficiente pra pensar que isso tudo vai dar certo. Se ele ficar com a Jessica, como ele vai explicar que o a mulher e o motorista trabalham também na empresa dele? Mas ainda bem que isso não vai acontecer, afinal, é uma jily fic e o James foi feito pra Lily e vice-versa. Obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! _

**ClauMS -** _WHO RUNS THE WORLD? JUDY! Eu amo essa garota e amo escrever ela, sério heuehau A Lily tá tão gostosa que nem o Remus vai escapar, viu? ehauha_

**Luna Eyelesbarrow -** Yayyyyyyy_ que bom que esteja gostando da fic, sério! Adoro quando elas tem esse efeito positivo nos leitores, obrigada por comentar 3 Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo :3_

**viic black - **_Ahhhh que bom que vc gostou, adoro fazer as pessoas rirem hahaha Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, muito obrigada por comentar!_

**AnnaliceC -** _Aqui está o capitulooooo hahaahah Eu adorei escrever essa fic por que ela é justamente diferente das outras Universo Alternativo que eu tinha lido! A Judy é apaixonante, não tem como! Momentos jily a partir do próximo capitulo, só não posso dizer se serão romanticos ou não muaahhahha Muuuito obrigada por comentar, espero que tenha gostado da treta entre o James e o Amos nesse capitulos hahaah beijos_

**bitemealienboy -** _Esse é um dos meus filmes favoritos, estou adorando escrever James e Lily com essa história hahaha Fico feliz que tenha gostado, sério! Muito obrigada por comentar, e até o próximo capitulo :3_

**LuMoon -** _Oieeeeeeeee, que bom que a história está te prendendo e te divertindo! O pobre Remus sempre acaba se ferrando nessas histórias né? Obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beiijos_

**Então é isso negada, espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado, tenham um ótimo Natal e um feliz Ano Novo para todos e muuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, são realmente uma coisa essencial para o desenvolvimento da fic!**

**Beijinhos açucarados e até o próximo capitulo!**

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWSSSS!**

**Por favorzinho *-***


	7. Aquele do Suborno

**_N/A: Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita que eu demorei pra postar né? DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENTE EU TAVA VIAJANDO AI FICA DIFÍCIL! MAS FELIZ ANO NOVO ATRASADISSIMO PRA VCS TUDO DE BOM ! MAIS DE 700 VISUALIZAÇÕES EM SMEC GENTE VCS SÃO DEMAIS!1  
Muuuuuuuito obrigada por acompanharem, comentarem, enfim... Obrigada!__  
Apreciem sem moderação o capitulo hahaha_**

* * *

Quando Lily saiu da sala do cinema com Remus, Sirius e Tonks conversando sobre o filme animadamente seu celular apitou com uma mensagem de Marlene pedindo para que a ruiva a ligasse.

"_Lily? Por que diabos não atendeu o telefone antes? Eu fiquei preocupada sabia? Celulares são feitos para atender ligações!"_ Ela ouviu a voz da amiga reclamona antes mesmo de conseguir dizer alô.

"Oi para você também, Lene." Respondeu revirando os olhos. Sentiu a tensão entre Remus e Sirius ao ouvirem o nome da morena, e logo Lily se xingou mentalmente por trazer isso à tona. Já era difícil o suficiente ter que aguentar os dois amigos se estranhando toda hora sem o nome de Marlene no meio. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que Dora não sentisse a conflito no ar, ainda mais quando estivesse saindo com Remus."Ao que devo sua ilustre ligação?"

"_Não me venha com essa história, Lily Evans! Sabe muito bem que me deve explicações sobre o que presenciei hoje no restaurante! Se passando pela esposa de James? Ficou completamente louca?!"_A voz irritadiça de Marlene perfurou pelo telefone, fazendo a ruiva afastar o celular da orelha.

Lily revirou os olhos e suspirou. Sabia que Marlene reagiria dessa forma, totalmente histérica e espalhafatosa. Ela lidava com todo tipo de situações dessa maneira, afinal. Só era preciso Lily falar algo em uma voz animada como "Vamos fazer as unhas!" ou "Vamos ao banheiro!" que a morena responderia com gritinhos acalorados.

Lene não era conhecida por ser calma e paciente.

"Depois eu te explico, ok? Amos já já vai deixar as crianças em casa e..."

"_Peça pro folgado do James cuidar deles, oras. Não foi ele quem teve a ideia brilhante de brincar de Sr e Sra. Potter?"_

"Como sabe se foi James..."

"_Ah, me poupe Evans. Não faria isso se ele não pedisse. Agora trate de mandar uma mensagem para ele e me encontre no McKinnon's, vou lhe pagar um jantar."_

Lily não pode fazer nada além de concordar.

Quando desligou o telefone, Sirius encarava o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante nesse mundo enquanto Remus e Dora conversavam animadamente. Ela encarou a cena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas não comentou nada sobre a tensão entre Remus e Sirius. Era melhor não se meter.

"Marlene quer me ver." Diz ela, prendendo a atenção dos três. "Vou jantar com ela no McKinnon's. Podem ir na frente, ainda vou resolver umas coisas."

"Mas Lily, você está sem carro." Sirius, o esperto, comentou.

"Não seja por isso, querido." Ela o encarou os olhos cerrados. "Eu vou de táxi."

De jeito nenhum ela levaria Sirius para o McKinnon's, aquela situação já era bagunçada o suficiente.

"Não, Lily, não seja ridícula." Ele diz passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga que o encarou confusa. Remus e Dora os fitavam estranhamente. Então Sirius sussurrou quase imperceptivelmente para Lily. "Por favor, ruiva, não me faça segurar vela. A situação com o Remus já está difícil, eu te imploro."

Um homem de barriga larga passou por Lily e encarou suas pernas descaradamente. _Ah, é_, Lily se lembrou. _O figurino de Senhora Potter._

O homem assoviou e passou reto.

"Vai assoviar pra mãe!" Sirius exclama. "Essa moça aqui tem dona, ouviu?"

Tonks riu e Remus revirou os olhos.

"Não sabia que vocês estavam juntos." Diz a garota sorrindo meio hesitante. Seu cabelo roxo estava preso em um coque frouxo, e ela afastou algumas mexas dos olhos castanhos.

"O que?!" Lily exclama e tira o braço de Sirius de si com vários tapas.

"Ai, ruiva! Qual o seu problema?"

"Eu e _ele?_" Ela diz indignada e então observa a figura atraente e abobalhada de Sirius, fazendo uma careta. "Eca. Sem ofensas, Black, mas simplesmente..._Eca_."

"Concordo plenamente." Ele diz.

Tonks fica vermelha imediatamente.

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpem!" Ela exclama e Remus se contorce em risadas. "Pare de rir, Remus, não é engraçado! Mil perdões, Lily, é que ele disse que você tinha dono e..."

Lily se segura para não rir da pobre garota. Sirius era como seu irmão irritante.

"Oh, mas ela tem dono." Sirius diz malicioso. "Eu só estava defendendo a mulher do meu melhor amigo, sabe como é. Sendo ela a Senhora Potter e tudo mais."

Remus ri mais ainda e a pobre Tonks parece ainda mais confusa. Lily o bate com a bolsa.

"Ai, Lily! Sério, mulher, você tem alguma tara em ficar me batendo? Não dá leite não!"

"Cale a boca, idiota. Eu estou indo embora." Ela abraçou Remus e Tonks, mas Sirius se recusou a se despedir.

"Lily, eu vou te deixar lá. Fim de discussão."

Não tendo como recusar sem dizer seus motivos, ela cedeu. Sirius se despediu da prima e de Remus rapidamente e logo os dois estavam a caminho do carro.

Lily ligou para James pedindo para olhar as crianças, e ele prontamente aceitou. Logo os dois estavam no carro, dirigindo para o McKinnon's.

"Você não está facilitando para o Remus, sabia?" Diz ela na primeira oportunidade.

Sirius a encara confuso.

"O que eu acabei de fazer? Eu deixei ele e minha prima sozinhos, pelo amor de Deus! Não chama isso de facilitar?"

"Deixou ele com a Dora na primeira oportunidade de ver Marlene, não foi?" ela pergunta e então suspira. "Olha, eu não sei o que houve entre vocês dois, mas a Lene não sabe de nada e você a está ignorando desde a noite que passaram juntos. Eu só não quero que as coisas fiquem cada vez mais estranhas entre vocês três, ok? Por que hoje no almoço, Remus mal pode encarar ela."

Sirius suspirou e mordeu a unha do dedão, como fazia quando ficava nervoso.

"Eu ferrei com tudo, Lily. Eu não sabia que o Remus gostava dela, e então eu dormi com a Marlene e ele ficou realmente bravo. Disse que estava na cara que ele era afim dela, e tudo mais."

"Bem, estava realmente na cara, meu amigo." Lily constada.

"Obrigad, Sherlock." Ele retruca sarcástico. "Eu só... Não sei o que fazer, ok? A Lene é uma garota tão legal, mas sinceramente... Foi só sexo. Nada mais."

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Será que toda a tensão entre Remus e Marlene mais cedo significava que ela também gostava dele? Que a noite com Sirius não passou de sexo e nada mais? Que ela sentia que aquilo fora a maior burrada?

"Só não machuque nenhum dos dois. E não se machuque."

"Digo o mesmo para você, ruiva." Murmurou ele.

"O que?" ela pergunta confusa. "O que quer dizer?"

"Essa sua história com o James. Alguém vai sair magoado e eu espero que não seja você nem ele."

Lily não entendeu o que o moreno quis dizer, mas quando foi perguntá-lo, ele se pronunciou.

"Só fique de olho aberto e veja o que é melhor para _você_. Chegamos."

Eles estacionaram em frente ao McKinnon's, que estava um pouco movimentado.

"Você não vai entrar?" Lily perguntou. Ela imaginou que Sirius havia oferecido uma carona para ter a oportunidade de ver Marlene, mas o amigo parecia tenso.

"Eu... É melhor não. Não sei se estou pronto para conversar com ela." Ele diz e então beija Lily na bochecha.

"Boa noite, ruiva."

"Boa noite, Six. E obrigada pela carona. Tome cuidado, ok?"

Ele pisca e sorri.

"Pode deixar."

Lily sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa naquela história. Será que Sirius também gostava de Marlene? Não querendo pensar sobre isso, ela adentrou o restaurante.

"Lil!" Exclamou a voz estridente de Marlene, que correu e a abraçou. "Eu não tive a oportunidade de dizer mais cedo, mas garota... Você está um arraso!"

A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Onde está o jantar? Estou morrendo de fome!"

Lene a levou para uma mesa no fundo do restaurante e pediu o jantar.

"Espera... Mas você está com essa roupa desde o almoço. Onde a senhorita estava, hein? Hein?" Marlene sorri safada, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Lily hesitou antes de falar.

"Estava no cinema com Sirius, Remus e Dora."

O sorriso de Marlene vacila um pouco enquanto ela finge não se importar.

"Oh, claro."diz e se mexe desconfortável em sua cadeira. "Mas então! Que história é essa de você fingir ser a esposa do James?! Eu sempre achei vocês dois uma gracinha juntos, mas não desse jeito..."

Lily se sente desconcertada com o comentário da amiga sobre ela e James ficarem bonitos como casal, e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas. Marlene não era a primeira pessoa a achar tal coisa, mas ela não se sentia envergonhada com isso havia anos. O pai de Marlene, Michael, sempre comentou que um dia os dois ainda se casariam, mas ela já estava acostumada com esses comentários.

De repente, Lily se recordou do passado e de como nutria uma paixonite de adolescente quando conheceu James. É claro que de inicio, os dois se odiavam. Ela andava pelos arredores da faculdade, em seu primeiro dia, quando alguém esbarra nela e suja sua camiseta branca de refrigerante, sendo esse alguém o tal James Potter.

Ela ralhou com ele e ele flertou com ela, olhando descaradamente através da blusa molhada. Lily até hoje se arrepende de ter colocado seu sutiã rosa de bolinhas brancas.

Mas, apesar de todas as discussões que rendiam muitas apostas entre os amigos, James e Lily se deram muito bem. James era, afinal de contas, impossível de se odiar com aquele sorriso de lado e a mania de mexer no cabelo toda hora.

Era inevitável Lily não se apaixonar por aquela risada, sendo ela uma adolescente boba e carente. Ela e James sempre brincavam de flertar um com o outro, mas o moreno sempre manteve claro que ela era como uma irmã para ele, e então Amos apareceu e ela se apaixonou...

A questão era que ela não se sentia corar assim desde os tempos da faculdade, quando todos diziam que a Evans e o Potter faziam um belo casal, e isso a fez se sentir tão confusa que sua cabeça doía.

"Marlene!" Ela repreendeu a amiga por tal comentário, e a morena a encarou um tanto surpresa. "James e eu não temos nada a ver. Ele é meu melhor amigo, pelo amor de Deus. E você vai me explicar direitinho o que houve entre você e o Sirius."

Marlene quase engasga com sua coca e Lily se sente aliviada por desviar o tópico do assunto James/Lily.

"Sem querer ofender, Lily, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Agora me conta sobre essa confusão que você se meteu, vai!'

Lily suspira e passa a relatar todos os acontecimentos, desde a confusão com a aliança até a tarde de compras que passara com James e as crianças. Marlene ouvia tudo atentamente, e fazia algumas caretas ao mencionar Jessica, e ria sem parar com a atuação de Senhora Potter mais cedo.

"Oh, mas essa é a oportunidade perfeita para você se vingar!" A morena exclama e Lily a encara confusa.

"Me vingar de que, Lene?"

"Vai dizer que não tem ressentimentos em relação ao dia em que James conheceu Petúnia?"

Lily grunhiu ao se lembrar da cena. Havia convidado James e Sirius para ir com ela no jantar de noivado da irmã, e os desgraçados a fizeram passar a maior vergonha de sua vida naquela noite. Petúnia já não parecia muito feliz ao ver a irmã – o que já era uma _maravilha_– e os amigos não facilitaram a situação quando se apresentaram:

"Eu sou o Sirius, namorado da Lily. E esse é o James, meu melhor amigo e... Também namorado da Lily."

Os olhos de Petúnia se arregalaram em horror enquanto Lily gaguejava desculpas pela brincadeira.

"Tuney, não escute esses dois, estão completamente loucos..."

"Ah, Lily, qual é?" James exclama parecendo extremamente raivoso, mas seus olhos brilhavam de malicia. Lily nunca quis estapeá-lo tanto na vida. "Eu sei que as pessoas vão falar, mas eu amo você e o Sirius também e... Eu sei que você nos ama. Achei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso ontem."

"Ontem?!" Sirius exclamou parecendo extremamente ofendido. "Lily, você disse ontem que não poderíamos passar a noite juntos por que tinha que estudar! Você sabe que eu não iria reclamar se dissesse que estaria com James, só teríamos que rever os dias em que eu ficaria com você. Por que sexta sou eu, e sábado é James e domingo..."

"Somos nós dois." James completa. Lily estava tão vermelha, e não soube se era de raiva ou vergonha. Provavelmente os dois. Petúnia estava escandalizada e saiu de perto imediatamente, alegando não conhecer os três.

Eles passaram o restante do jantar sendo observados por vários pares de olhos curiosos e enojados.

Lily tivera a oportunidade de se vingar de Sirius quando conheceu seu irmão mais novo Regulus, alegando que ela era sua namorada – ou namorado, já que ela deixou implícito que era um homem. O pobre garoto nunca mais conseguiu a olhar nos olhos.

Mas quanto a se vingar de James... Essa realmente parecia a oportunidade perfeita.

"Ah, Lene, eu não sei. Afinal, não tenho certeza se vou ver Jessica novamente."

Lene pareceu confusa.

"Então o que vão fazer quando Jessica aparecer de surpresa no escritório e ver não só Robert, o motorista, trabalhando lá, como você, a ex mulher psicótica?"

_Oh, merda._ Lily pensou. _Nós realmente não refletimos sobre isso._

"Sem contar que..." Marlene continuou. "Se essa história entre os dois durar – o que eu duvido acontecer, você sabe meus motivos – " Lily revirou os olhos. Lene sempre achou que Lily e James nasceram um para o outro. "Vai ser difícil continuar com uma mentira desse tamanho. E quando ela conhecer a família do James? Você realmente acha que os dois filhos lindos do James não serão mencionados?"

Todo aquele falatório estava deixando a ruiva com dor de cabeça.

"Argh, eu não tenho paciência para lidar com isso. Se qualquer coisa acontecer, a culpa é do James e ele terá que arcar com as consequências."

Marlene sorriu.

"Mas você concordou com isso, Lily. Se ela descobrir, o James não vai ser o único envolvido né?"

Lily suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas... Ele parecia realmente feliz, Lene. Faz tanto tempo desde que ele não fica assim por uma garota e..."

Marlene fez uma careta.

"O que foi?" Lily perguntou.

"Nada." A morena respondeu, se segurando para não falar o que achava. A verdade é que James sempre fora um cara extrovertido, e ao mesmo tempo sério. Mas quando Lily dizia que fazia tempo que ele não ficava feliz por conta de uma garota, Lene não acreditava. Sempre que James estava perto de Lily ele exalava uma aura de felicidade, e não houve um dia sequer que ela não o fez sorrir e vice versa.

Lily conhecia James havia mais de dez anos e eles se acostumaram com a presença um do outro. Faziam parte da rotina um do outro. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam ver que também completavam um ao outro.

"Olha, Lily, eu sei que o Remus e o Sirius já tiveram essa conversa com você mas..."

Lily logo a interrompeu.

"Lene, não precisa, ok? Eu sei que você está preocupada comigo, mas não tem nada como o que se preocupar!"

Lily sabia que o que havia dito era mentira. Se ela se envolvesse demais nessa história, poderia correr o risco de... Ela nem ao menos completou o pensamento. Seria azar demais.

"Vai dar tudo certo." A ruiva reafirmou, mais para so mesma do que para Marlene. "_Tem_ que dar certo."

Marlene suspirou, sabendo que a batalha estava perdida. Talvez, se ela se arrumasse aliados, ela conseguisse vencer a guerra.

"Mas como uma aliança com seu nome foi parar no bolso do James?"

"Sinceramente?" diz Lily, bebericando um pouco de seu vinho. "Não faço a menor ideia. Bem, Lene, foi realmente muito bom conversar com você, mas eu tenho que ir para casa. Jesus sabe lá o que James está aprontando com as crianças."

Lene abraçou a amiga, murmurando um "Se cuida, ruiva." e a observou sair do restaurante, com aquelas roupas de grife e salto alto, quase tropeçando no processo.

"Ai, Lil." Murmurou para si. "No que você foi se meter?"

XxXXxXx

"Então deixe-me ver se entendi essa história direito..." A pequena Judith diz com os olhos cerrados – James nunca pensou que acharia uma garotinha tão assustadora em toda sua vida – e sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Você quer que eu e Harry finjamos ser seus filhos afim mentir para sua atual namorada por que ela pensa que mamãe é sua ex mulher?"

James franziu a testa.

"Basicamente, sim."

"Então o que você quer fazer _basicamente _é construir uma relação baseada em mentiras com a mulher que você diz ser o amor da sua vida?"

"Primeiro: Ela não é o amor da minha vida, a_inda._ E segundo: Harry, não me deixe subestimar a capacidade da sua irmã de ser sarcástica."

"Eu lamento dizer, mas..." Harry diz com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você já devia ter aprendido isso faz um tempinho, já."

James caiu na gargalhada. Aqueles dois eram as crianças mais encantadoras que já conhecera.

"Olha, eu dou cinquenta dólares para cada."

"Trezentos." Judith sorri. Harry concorda com a cabeça.

"Cento e cinquenta. E uma pizza."

Judy franze o nariz.

"Vamos lá, James, você é presidente da Potter's County!" Ela exclama. "Trezentos dólares não são nada para você!"

"Éééééééé!" Harry concorda.

"Ok, que tal... Duzentos dólares para cada e dez ingressos de cinema para verem o filme que vocês quiserem?"

"Duzentos e cinquenta dólares e uma passagem para o Havaí!" Harry contribui e Judith ri.

"Certo, garotão, acho que você está sonhando um pouco alto demais." James diz e então suspira. "É pegar ou largar."

Judy bufa.

"Você precisa mais de nós do que nós de você, Potter. Trezentos e cinquenta dólares para cada e tickets ilimitados para brincar em Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" o moreno exclama indignado. "Sério mesmo? Você quer tickets _ilimitados_ para o maior parque de diversões de Los Angeles?"

Os dois cruzam os braços em frente ao corpo e James simplesmente soube que não tinha outra opção. Era a mesma coisa com Lily, afinal. Se ela cruzasse os braços ou era sinal de irritação, ou teimosia.

"Ok, ok, vocês venceram!" Judy e Harry batem as mãos e pulam animados. "Calma, calma, calma. Tem uma condição: A mãe de vocês não precisa saber do..."

"A mãe deles não precisa saber do que?!" Ele vira para encontrar Lily na porta com os braços cruzados, batendo os pés e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Hein, James? O que você aprontou dessa vez?"

Judy e Harry arregalam os olhos e saem correndo escada acima.

"É..." James gagueja. "Nada?"

Apenas o olhas que Lily o lança era capaz de dizer que ele era um cara morto.

* * *

**_N/A: Entaaao gente, eu postei na pressa então qualquer erro de grafia, pontuação e/ou coerência me avisem!  
COMENTEM!  
OPINEM!  
CRITIQUEM!  
O que acharam da Lily e sua paixonite adolescente pelo James na faculdade? Nada a ver? Foi estranho ela ter "superado" e se casado com o Amos?  
E esse rolo entre a Marlene e o Remus e o Sirius? O que vcs acham que é?  
DEIXEM SUAS OPINIÕESSS SEM ELAS A FIC NÃO É NADA! Beijossss e até o proximo capitulo!_**

**_E respondendo as reviews..._**

**_sassah potter - _**_Oieeeeeee, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo flor! Beijossss_

**_Mylle Malfoy P.W_ -**_ Oiiii, que bom que esteja gostando, de verdade :DDDD Ainda vai dar muito pano pra manga esses dois, viu? haha Eu realmente não sei quantos capitulos vão ter! Estou prevendo uns 15, mas só acho ehehe Beijinhos!_

**_Luna Eyelesbarrow -_**_ Yayyyyy obrigadaaaa, de verdade fico muuuuuito feliz que esteja gostando viu? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :333 Bjssss!_

**_Maya Black Stark - _**_Hi! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade *-*__ Eu morri de rir escrevendo a Lily toda louca, não vou mentir ahuehuaehua E o Amos, tsc tsc tsc... Ele é um idiota! E você estava certa sobre a Judy extorquindo o James viu heuaheu Essa garota é esperta demais!_

**_Viic Black -_**_ Eehehehe a Lily realmente é uma figura! Acho que teremos um maroto morto, viu :xxxxxx e o Sirius e o Remus:::: digo nada em relação a eles! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que tenha amado esse capitulo também! Obrigada por comentar :33333_

**_Clau MS_**_ - Judy e Harry for the win! hahahaah Melhores filhos de todos, fala sério né? O James, coitado, só acha que ta apx pela Jessica, afinal eles mal se conhecem e ele conhece a Lily há aaaaanos! O Remus (ou Robert, não sei), o Sirius, A Judy e o Harry, a Marlene, a Tonks, vai todo mundo entrar na "brincadeira" e vou dizer uma coisa:::: vai dar muita confusão! Espero que tenha gostado do capituloooo, obrigada por comentar e até o próximo *-*_

**_AnnaliceC -_**_Oiiii, fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado, eu também não vejo a hora de fazer os dois ficarem juntinhos ahahaah *-* Sou viciada em Jily, que isso (acho que deu pra perceber né? aaha) Beijos e até o próximo!_

**_Karinne -_**_ Oieeeee! Feliz ano novo (atrasadissimo)! A Lily ainda vai aprontar muito pra cima do James e todo mundo vai ajudar ela hahahaha Amo amo amo amo a Judy, ela é um bebezinho *0* Espero que esse capitulo seja de agrado hahaa Beijsssss e obrigada por comentar!_

**Enfimmmm, é isso galera, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS POR COMENTAREM, SEM ISSO A FIC NÃO É NADA VIU?**

**ENTÃO COMENTEEEEEEEM!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo ;***


End file.
